


but home is just a room (full of my safest sounds)

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Phanfiction, Post-Break Up, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расставшись в 2012 году, Дэн и Фил встречаются снова спустя три года. И все благодаря тому, что Дэн теперь официальный представитель BBC и радио-ведущий, а Фил метеоролог на острове Мэн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but home is just a room (full of my safest sounds)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117243) by [blueshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshirt/pseuds/blueshirt). 



**(2009)**

_Дэн не хочет уезжать._

_\- Это всего лишь на несколько недель, - говорит Фил, пока они стоят на Манчестерском вокзале, однако он сам выглядит не намного счастливее Дэна. – У нас запланирована вечеринка на Хэллоуин, тогда и встретимся._

_\- Я бы хотел просто остаться, - бормочет Дэн, потому что проведенные вместе с Филом выходные были самыми прекрасными в его жизни, и все равно оставалось еще столько вещей, о которых они не успели поговорить. Недосказанность между ними буквально висит в воздухе – кто они теперь друг другу? Какие их связывают отношения после того, как они наконец встретились вживую? - Расстояние – отстой._

_\- Набери меня в скайпе, как доедешь, хорошо? – просит Фил. Он заметно нервничает, тщательно изучая лицо Дэна, будто там могли спрятаться все подсказки._

_\- Конечно… - Дэн запинается, поскольку внезапно Фил резко наклоняется вперед и целует его, аккуратно, словно на пробу, накрывая губы Дэна своими._

_\- Прости… это нормально? – спустя секунду спрашивает Фил. В течение выходных они уже поцеловались однажды, но потом так и не поговорили об этом._

_\- Конечно, нормально, - усмехается Дэн, практически задыхаясь от того, насколько его грудь распирает от переполняемых его эмоций. Теперь приходит его очередь действовать – он буквально ныряет в новый поцелуй, теряя себя в тот же самый миг, как прижимается губами к губам Фила. Только пронзительный гудок подъезжающего поезда заставляет их оторваться друг от друга спустя несколько минут._

_\- Пойдем, - шепчет Фил, и Дэн послушно следует за ним._

 

**(2015)**

Дэн буквально врезается в стену, когда видит его.

\- Ты в порядке, приятель? – доносится откуда-то сбоку дружелюбный голос. Дэн отлипает от места, куда ударился лбом (наверняка останется шишка), наклоняется, чтобы поднять с выложенного камнем тротуара свои разбросанные вещи, и только тогда замечает белокурого парня примерно его возраста, лучезарно улыбающегося и смотрящего на него сверху вниз. Очевидно, тому нет никакого дела до того, что мир Дэна только что перевернулся с ног на голову.

\- Да, все нормально, - отвечает Дэн, едва ли одаривая вниманием человека напротив себя, поскольку его пристальный взгляд автоматически возвращается к телевизору в витрине магазина, расположенного через дорогу от него. Собственно, именно это и отвлекло его в первую очередь.

Парень все еще смотрит на него, смущенно и явно обеспокоенно, и Дэну требуется минута, чтобы догадаться прикоснуться к виску и обнаружить кровь на своих пальцах.

\- Ты уверен, друг? У тебя кровь, - не унимается незнакомец. Он наклоняется, чтобы помочь Дэну подобрать с земли бутылку воды, сумку с ноутбуком и рюкзак.

\- Да, просто… от таких столкновений всегда много крови, - произносит Дэн, по-прежнему сосредоточившись лишь на телевизоре.

Явно заинтересовавшись, парень прослеживает, куда направлен столь внимательный взгляд Дэна, и едва заметно хмурится, понимая наконец на что тот так увлеченно пялится.

\- Слушай, я знаю, что они обещали шторм, но это не повод так нервничать. Мы в полной безопасности на острове.

\- Нет, я… я просто подумал, что ведущий прогноза погоды похож на одного моего знакомого, вот и все, - охрипшим голосом отвечает Дэн.

\- Кто, Фил? Да, он пару лет назад снимал видео для Ютуба, прежде чем переехать сюда. В общем, теперь он обитает здесь. Эй, подожди… ты же тот парень с BBС, верно? Я – Бен, приятно познакомиться.

\- Дэн Хауэлл, - отзывается Дэн, с легким изумлением пожимая ладонь Бена чистой, не окровавленной рукой. Он привык, что периодически его узнавали на улице. Для Лондона это было обычным делом, и когда руководство BBC предложило ему поучаствовать в съемках документального фильма об острове Мэн, оказалось, что он имеет относительную популярность даже здесь. В конце концов любой, кто смотрел выпуски с красной ковровой дорожки во время различных мероприятий или слушал Радио 1 в последние три года, должен был хоть раз наткнуться на Дэна Хауэлла. – Сколько, ты говоришь, живет людей на этом острове? – он откашливается и моргает, отрывая взгляд от зернистого экрана телевизора. Его сердце уже давно колотится где-то в животе.

Сбитый с толку Бен слегка хмурит брови.

\- Эм, я не говорил… но население острова приблизительно восемьдесят тысяч человек. Хотя, если честно, по ощущениям кажется, что меньше. Здесь все друг друга знают.

\- О, понятно, хорошо, - еле слышно произносит Дэн, подмечая, как слабо звучит его голос.

В какой-то момент Бен вдруг начинает подозрительно щуриться, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, и Хауэлл почти уверен, что тот буквально нащупал связь между Ютуб карьерами Дэна и Фила в прошлом.

\- Ну, добро пожаловать на Мэн! – все, что говорит парень к великому облегчению Дэна. – Ты уверен, что твоя голова в порядке?

\- Что? – растерянно спрашивает он прежде, чем вспоминает, что практически вошел в стену пару минут назад. – А, да. Все нормально, - он поднимает вверх два больших пальца, не сразу замечая, что один из них все еще в крови. Поспешно подхватив рюкзак и сумку, он удаляется, отвесив на прощание небольшой поклон.

Дэн с трудом удерживает все вещи в руках, пока идет по направлению к отелю и заполняет документы на ресепшене. К тому времени как он добирается до своего номера люкс, спонсируемого BBC, его пальцы дрожат так сильно, что он далеко не с первого раза вставляет карточку-ключ в нужное место. Оказавшись внутри номера, он сразу уходит в ванную, чтобы вымыть руки и обработать небольшую рану на лбу. После этого Дэн наливает себе чего-то очень крепкого из мини-бара и падает в кресло на балконе; он вдыхает полной грудью до головокружения свежий и соленый воздух, теряясь на время в шуме бушующих волн Ирландского моря.

Его не стошнило даже на пароме, пока он добирался сюда, и это был настоящий повод для гордости. А сейчас он сидит здесь, на балконе, в полной безопасности, но отчего-то его пальцы до побелевших костяшек цепляются за подлокотники, а сам он вынужден периодически напоминать себе, что нужно дышать. Морская болезнь на суше. Звучит до смешного нелепо.

Хотя, с другой стороны, Фил всегда был целым океаном, из-за чего Дэн чувствовал себя крошечным и слабым, стоя на берегу и постоянно борясь с тем, чтобы не быть смытым его водами в пучину бездны.

 

**(2010)**

_«Ни одного медвежонка на острове :(»_

_Проходит уже несколько часов с тех пор, как Дэн впервые видит этот твит, но он все еще улыбается как идиот, когда той ночью его телефон наконец звонит._

_\- Слава Богу, ты ответил, - вместо приветствия произносит Фил. – Если в скором времени я внезапно пропаду, то знай – меня похитили овцы._

_\- Все настолько плохо? – спрашивает Дэн, попутно скидывая с ног кроссовки и заваливаясь на кровать. В его груди растекается странное спокойствие, когда тело соприкасается с мягким матрасом. Звук апрельского дождя, барабанящего в окно, наполняет одно его ухо, а тихий голос Фила – другое._

_\- Я думаю, каждый житель острова держит как минимум по пятьдесят овец. Не говоря уже о том, что своим появлением я снизил средний возраст населения Мэна лет до тридцати._

_\- Круто. Фил, я не хочу быть тем видом парней, которые контролируют каждый шаг своего бойфренда, но, похоже, ты там отрываешься по полной, и я не уверен, что меня это устраивает, - смеется Дэн. – Такое чувство, что я больше совсем тебя не знаю._

_\- Ты ужасный, - дуется Фил. – Да, отрываюсь по полной, а именно – зависаю с бабушкой и дедушкой. Прошлой ночью я стал считать овец, как только лег в постель. По-моему, я досчитал где-то до ста, пока не уснул от нечего делать. Я хотел снять влог, но боюсь, мой канал закроют, если люди во время просмотра начнут умирать со скуки._

_Следующие слова несколько секунд вертятся на языке Дэна прежде, чем он решается их озвучить._

_\- Я скучаю по тебе, - говорит он. Это те самые слова, которые он каждый день носит в себе; те самые слова, которые каждую ночь заполняют пустоту в его кровати. Не только в момент отъезда Фила на Мэн, на время отпуска, а всегда, с тех самых пор, как он застрял в своем доме вблизи Лондона, а Фил – в Манчестере._

_\- Я тоже по тебе скучаю, - слышит он в ответ._

_Наступает минута, когда Дэн просто закрывает глаза и слушает размеренное дыхание Фила на другом конце провода. Это может показаться жутким, но после нескольких месяцев отношений на расстоянии и еще пары месяцев ежедневных звонков в скайпе до того дня, как они увиделись вживую и начали встречаться, любой звук со стороны Фила, даже обычное дыхание в телефонной трубке или наушниках, является одним из самых родных и утешительных звуков в его маленькой вселенной._

_\- Это не навсегда, ты же знаешь, - мягко произносит Фил. – Однажды нас больше не будет разделять расстояние._

_\- Правда? – еле разборчиво шепчет Дэн. Он ворочается в кровати, пока не занимает самое удобное положение и обнимает любимую подушку, как можно плотнее прижимая ее к телу._

_\- Я на самом деле мечтаю в один прекрасный день переехать на Мэн. Сейчас я жалуюсь только из-за того, что тебя нет рядом._

_\- Я никогда там не был… чем он еще примечателен? Ну, помимо овец, про них я наслушался достаточно, - Дэн аккуратно укладывает телефон на подушку, чтобы больше не держать его в руке._

_\- Здесь очень красиво. Мирно и спокойно… у тебя бы никогда не было экзистенциальных кризисов, если бы ты жил тут. Ты знаешь, что в начале весны трава здесь особенно зеленая? Она остается зеленой круглой год, за исключением зимы. Воздух пропитан морем, и как только ты покидаешь пределы города, то создается ощущение, что ты можешь идти и идти, несколько дней подряд, но так и не встретить на своем пути ни одного человека. И это при том, что остров в ширину не больше пятнадцати миль, - голос Фила тихий и убаюкивающий, и Дэн чувствует, как начинает засыпать._

_\- Расскажи мне о доме, - бормочет он в подушку._

_\- Мы… эм, то есть я… - Фил делает непонятную паузу, и в груди Дэна разливается тепло лишь от мысли, что этот гипотетический дом они могли бы купить вместе. – Я бы приобрел дом на окраине Дугласа - это главный город на острове. В таком месте ты чувствуешь себя в уединении, но в то же время не совсем отрезан от цивилизации, понимаешь? Это был бы белый дом, - большинство зданий здесь белого цвета, - и с заднего дворика открывался бы потрясающий вид на море. Полы бы были сделаны из светлого дерева, и огромные окна на каждом этаже, чтобы в комнаты проникало как можно больше естественного света…_

_Сознание Дэна, окутанное теплым северным акцентом Фила, уносится все дальше, и вот он уже видит, как идет по деревянному полу в толстых шерстяных носках, которые однажды свяжет для него бабушка Лестеров. Он с легкостью может представить пожилую версию Фила – тот сидит за кухонным столом, читает утреннюю газету и пьет кофе. Мир белый и заснеженный снаружи._

_\- Думаю, из-за таких ужасных погодных условий мы не сможем сегодня работать, - усмехаясь, говорит Фил._

_\- Наша работа – это снимать видео для Ютуба. Я сомневаюсь, что снегопад на улице как-то повлияет на камеру в доме, - голос Дэна непреклонен, однако он никак не реагирует, когда Фил наглым образом ворует у него горсть хлопьев, которые тот приготовил для себя._

_\- Нет, слишком много снега для работы с камерой… мы просто обязаны весь день провести в постели. Приказ Матушки Природы, - заявляет Фил, оскорбительно громко хрустя хлопьями и многозначительно поигрывая бровями._

_\- Прекрати соблазнять меня, пока ешь украденную у меня же еду, - ворчит Дэн, хотя с нескрываемым удовольствием позволяет затащить себя обратно в постель сразу после завтрака. Их совместная жизнь так проста, несмотря на все его большие мечты о переезде в Лондон и интернет-популярности в прошлом. Так или иначе, сейчас у него есть все, чего он когда-либо хотел._

_Когда-либо._

 

**(2015)**

Фил выглядит хорошо.

Очевидно, что жизнь на острове идет ему на пользу. Прошло три года с тех пор, как Дэн в последний раз видел его лично, и нужно быть честным, оба в тот момент показали себя не с лучшей стороны – трудно сдерживаться, когда вокруг тебя кипит громкая ссора с обвинениями и упертыми спорами, естественно, но эй! Это осталось в прошлом, да? Правильно? Дэн нервно смеется про себя, и это явный показатель того, как продуктивна оказалась его прогулка в бар при отеле, если, находясь здесь всего несколько минут, он уже успел набраться.

Но опять же, когда Дэн спускался в холл, чтобы выпить, он в первую очередь собирался сменить обстановку и снять стресс после пережитого дня, в течение которого он узнал, что его бывший парень, судя по всему, живет на том же маленьком островке, куда его закинула судьба. И, уж конечно, он не планировал встретить того самого бывшего парня, который сидел в баре и лениво потягивал какой-то напиток, с рассеянным видом пялясь в телефон и выглядя до несправедливого потрясающе.

\- Все нормально, приятель? Ох, стой… это снова ты, - раздается знакомый голос. Дэн разворачивается, чтобы увидеть перед собой белокурого парня, с которым познакомился чуть ранее. Как там его, Брэд? Нет, вроде бы Бен.

Он также запоздало понимает, что смеялся вслух, а не про себя, как думал изначально. (Должно быть, сказалась та пара бокалов, которые он выпил еще у себя в номере).

\- Знаешь, я просто заметил, как тут кто-то прячется и смеется в одиночестве, поэтому мне стало интересно. Но это всего лишь ты. Дэн Хауэлл из BBC, как всегда на своей волне, - бодро говорит Бен, и Дэн почти уверен, что над ним откровенно издеваются.

\- Ты и дальше собираешься появляться каждый раз, как я буду делать что-то неловкое? – интересуется он.

\- Это очень маленький остров, так что да, - так же весело отвечает Бен. – Ладно, ты здесь, чтобы встретиться с Филом?

\- Что? Нет! Нет, точно нет… - восклицает Дэн в ту же самую секунду, как Бен кричит «Эй, Фил!» достаточно громко, чтобы тот услышал его даже в шумном переполненном баре.

Фил отрывает взгляд от экрана телефона, и его лицо озаряется светлой улыбкой, когда он замечает Бена, который машет ему и похлопывает по пустому стулу рядом с собой. Позади Бена Дэн отчаянно прячется в его тени, тщательно всматриваясь в лицо Лестера, думая, что сейчас… вот прямо сейчас, в эту самую секунду он поймет…

Но нет, Фил все еще не видит его. Дэн легко может развернуться и уйти к себе в номер, притворяясь, что ничего не произошло. От этой мысли ему сразу становится легче – он не хочет, чтобы Фил видел его, не хочет всех этих ужасных разговоров из разряда «эй, помнишь время три года назад, когда мы встречались?», которых никак не избежать, но… крошечная часть его все-таки может признать, что он скучал по этой улыбке. Дэн помнит, как когда-то очень давно она предназначалась только для него.

К сожалению, сентиментальные воспоминания о прошлом стоят ему возможности сбежать. Прежде чем он успевает отступить и скрыться, пальцы Бена сжимают его запястье и буквально насильно тянут в сторону Фила.

\- Отпусти! – шипит Дэн, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. – Господи, почему у тебя такая крепкая хватка?

\- Это дар, - отмахиваясь, отвечает Бен, совершенно не реагируя на отчаянные попытки Дэна вырваться. – Как-то раз в детстве на меня напала овца, и мне пришлось отбиваться всеми силами. С тех пор я всегда начеку. Привет, Фил!

Фил соскальзывает со своего места, чтобы пожать руку Бену, и о боже, Дэна точно вырвет, потому что прямо сейчас это происходит.

\- Привет, Бен…

А дальше все замирает.

Дэн буквально видит, как слова застревают на языке Фила, когда Лестер наконец замечает его.

\- Дэн, - говорит Фил. Его голос звучит словно издалека, но Хауэлл не может сказать с уверенностью, так ли это на самом деле или же ему только кажется.

\- Фил, - на выдохе произносит Дэн.

И они продолжают молча и пораженно смотреть друг на друга. Фил наверняка должен испытывать легкое смятение сейчас, когда попадает под столь пристальный взгляд Дэна, пытающегося подметить каждую новую черту. Хотя некоторые вещи остаются неизменными: Фил, как и прежде, одет в клетчатую рубашку и все так же неестественно выкручивает кисти рук, наполовину засунутых в карманы джинсов, – верный признак того, насколько некомфортно ему в данный момент. Бледная тонкая шея такая же, как и в прошлом, но вот о зеленых проблесках в его глазах Дэн уже успел забыть. Как они меняют оттенок, переливаясь на свету, словно морское стекло.

\- Ну, не стесняйтесь поностальгировать за мой счет, - ухмыляется стоящий между ними Бен.

\- Заткнись, - точно в унисон говорят Дэн и Фил прежде, чем снова уставиться друг на друга.

\- Я уже начинаю жалеть, что свел вас, - недовольно ворчит Бен. – Мне нужно выпить, - он направляется к бару, оставляя парней застывшими у маленького столика на бесконечно затянувшийся момент. Дэн с бешеной скоростью прокручивает в голове безопасные темы для разговора, трижды открывает рот, но раз за разом терпит неудачу, так и не произнося ни слова.

\- Думаю, мы можем присесть. Так нам хотя бы будет удобно продолжать сверлить друг друга взглядом, - говорит Фил с легкой улыбкой на губах. Он, кажется, уже отошел от первоначального шока. (По крайней мере, он не выплеснул содержимое своего бокала Дэну в лицо и не потребовал, чтобы тот сел на ближайший паром, уходящий с острова. Оба варианта были бы довольно разумными). И пусть Дэн теоретически был готов к этой встрече еще с тех пор, как увидел прогноз погоды по телевизору тем же днем, он все равно не может перестать смотреть. На новые морщинки вокруг глаз, которые появляются, когда Фил улыбается. На четкую линию челюсти и заостренные скулы. На широкие плечи, обтягиваемые клетчатой тканью рубашки.

С возрастом Фил только похорошел. Не то чтобы он сильно изменился, но черты его лица стали более изящными. Против воли Дэн задается вопросом, что видит Фил, когда смотрит на него – расстраивает ли его их нынешняя разница в росте, нравится ли ему, что волосы Дэна теперь подстрижены короче. И наконец, что думает сам он, смотря на плечи Дэна, значительно окрепшие с 2012 года.

\- Фил, послушай, я не хотел… - начинает Дэн, нервно вцепившись в край стола. – Я приехал сюда не для того, чтобы беспокоить тебя и пытаться… пытаться что-то сделать. Я здесь для работы, мы будем снимать в течение недели, максимум – двух, а потом я уеду. Если ты хочешь, я могу не попадаться тебе на глаза, правда. Я могу прямо сейчас вернуться в номер, и мы сделаем вид, что ничего не произошло, и…

Фил пододвигает стул Дэну, и садится сам на свое прежнее место, откидываясь на спинку.

\- У BBC должно быть реально хорошие контент-редакторы, раз ты постоянно ошиваешься за кулисами почти всех своих репортажей.

\- Ты смотрел мои репортажи? – спрашивает Дэн, настолько пораженный этой мыслью, что даже не замечает, как садится на стул, делая это на автомате.

\- Вопреки широко распространенному мнению, у нас здесь действительно есть интернет, - спокойно говорит Фил. Его всегда было тяжело прочитать во время общения с окружающими: добрый и отзывчивый по своей натуре, но кирпичная стена на деле, когда речь заходила о серьезных вещах.

Дэн помнит времена, когда ему разрешалось находиться по другую сторону этой стены.

\- Я не это имел в виду, - возражает Дэн, удивляясь собственной смелости. – Ты серьезно смотришь мои репортажи?

\- Послушай, я не собираюсь избегать все отрасли BBC только потому, что там работает мой бывший парень, - говорит Фил. – Сейчас я кручусь в сфере новостей, понятное дело, что иногда я натыкаюсь на твое имя, Дэн. Но я отношусь к этому профессионально, - он с беззаботным видом пожимает плечами, как будто этот профессионализм не стоит ему ничего, как будто его совсем не задевает, когда он смотрит репортажи Дэна и слышит его голос на радио. В то время как сам Дэн еще этим утром буквально врезался в стену, просто увидев Лестера по телевизору. Это даже немного обидно, что он так озабочен присутствием Фила в своей жизни, в то время как Фила его персона, похоже, абсолютно не беспокоит.

\- Я сегодня видел твой прогноз погоды, - Дэн меняет тему, неуверенно улыбаясь Филу. – Это потрясающе. Я помню, как ты говорил, что в детстве всегда мечтал быть ведущим прогноза погоды.

\- Спасибо, - улыбается в ответ Фил. У него до сих пор есть эта уникальная способность, которой Дэн всегда восхищался, – с достоинством принимать комплименты. Он не пытается отклонить или преуменьшить свои достижения. Он просто признает их.

Вскоре возвращается Бен; он усаживается на свободное место рядом с Филом и сгружает на стол три бокала пива. Очевидно, что парень состоит с Филом в довольно близких отношениях – они сидят, небрежно соприкасаясь плечами, а их общение непринужденно легкое, и Дэн не может не задаться вопросом, что их связывает на самом деле. Не то чтобы он имеет право на подобные вопросы, но все же.

\- Итак, Дэн, что привело тебя к нам? – спрашивает Бен, когда становится ясно, что они собираются и дальше недоверчиво смотреть друг на друга, если не завести разговор. – У нас тут только одна радиостанция, которая главным образом играет хиты периода Второй мировой войны, так что не думаю, что она связана с Радио BBC. Также у нас здесь живет примерно ноль знаменитостей, поэтому вряд ли есть у кого брать интервью для репортажей.

\- Я снимаю документальный фильм для BBC о жизни на Британских островах, - отвечает Дэн, довольный наконец перейти на безопасную тему. Он может говорить о своей работе много дней подряд. – Над этим проектом работает целая команда, и в самом начале мы распределили между собой места, в которые отправимся для исследования и съемок. Мне достался Мэн.

\- Забавно, как все сложилось, - задумчиво говорит Фил.

Дэн переводит взгляд на его пальцы, беспокойно вертящие бокал пива – те самые пальцы, которые вытирали слезы Дэна, когда он решил бросить университет. Те самые пальцы, которые подготавливали его, когда они в первый раз занялись сексом в доме родителей Фила в Манчестере, - так тщательно и нежно. Пальцы, которые сжимали его плечи в течение бесчисленных ночей в крошечной манчестерской квартире – их первом и единственном совместном доме.

\- Да, - бормочет он, делая большой глоток пива, - очень забавно.

 

**(2011)**

_\- Господи, Фил, от того, что ты в десятый раз переупакуешь свой чемодан, он не уменьшится и молния не застегнется сама по себе. Она, скорее, вырвется нахрен в знак протеста из твоих грубых рук и сбежит в организацию по защите чемоданных молний. Ты едешь всего лишь на выходные… для кого столько вещей? Для себя и еще маленькой армии? – Дэн валяется на кровати Фила и комментирует каждое его движение, потому что тот проверяет свой багаж уже в стотысячный раз за последний час._

_\- Очень смешно, - рассеянно бормочет Лестер, повторно складывая несколько футболок (зачем везти с собой семь футболок на одни выходные - вне понимания Дэна), - я просто хочу удостовериться, что в этом году я взял все необходимое, что поможет мне не умереть от скуки, как в прошлый раз. И ты сколько хочешь можешь судить меня за такое количество футболок - да, я не слепой, я вижу, как ты закатываешь глаза, но позволь тебе напомнить, что когда я навещал бабушку с дедушкой в прошлом году, их овца съела две мои рубашки. Предусмотрительность никому не помешает._

_\- Ну, так тебе ведь не обязательно забирать все свои вещи. Такое чувство, что ты съезжаешь и оставляешь меня умирать в одиночестве, - ворчит Дэн, и они оба понимают, что это значит. Дэн тяжело переносит разлуку, особенно после их мучительных отношений на расстоянии, которые длились два года. Теперь же, когда они фактически живут вместе, отъезды Фила нравятся ему еще меньше, потому что это автоматически напоминает ему те времена, когда он слишком долго находился один._

_\- Ты можешь поехать со мной, ты же знаешь, - говорит Фил, тщательно избегая взгляда Дэна, хотя застывшая в его руках футболка выдает его с головой._

_Фил не один раз намекал ему об этом в течение последних нескольких месяцев, и каждый раз его слова наполняли грудь Дэна моментальной паникой. Он не совсем понимал, почему его так тревожила мысль о совместном времяпрепровождении с семьей Лестеров, но определенно какое-то отношение к этому имела их нынешняя карьера на Ютубе._

_\- Мне в эти выходные нужно отредактировать новое видео. Так что, может, в следующий раз, - отвечает Дэн с фальшивой улыбкой на лице. Они оба знают, что в его словах нет ни доли правды, и Дэн видит, как напряжены плечи Фила._

_Лестер тяжело вздыхает и бросает на кровать только что сложенную футболку._

_Карьера на Ютубе - все, о чем только мечтал Дэн с тех пор, как начал этим заниматься. Но теперь, когда все это происходило на самом деле; когда число его подписчиков приближалось к сотне тысяч; когда различные компании обращались к нему с предложением прорекламировать их бренд в своих видео; когда его узнавали на улице и подходили, чтобы взять автограф и сфотографироваться, – все стало намного сложнее, чем он когда-либо себе представлял._

_Потому что сейчас подписчиков интересует не только его видео, но и каждый, даже самый дальний уголок его жизни. Фанаты откапывают старые фотографии с МайСпэйс и ответы с Формспринга, а иногда даже каким-то непонятным образом добираются и до Фэйсбука, где хранится много личной информации. Ничего из его жизни больше не находится в безопасности или в тайне, а его отношения с Филом - эта одна из тех немногих вещей, которая всегда была только «его», это то, что происходит исключительно между ними, это касается только их._

_Но теперь он лишен приватности даже в этом, потому что фанаты следят буквально за каждым их шагом, они пишут фанфики и ищут доказательства того, что они вместе. И Дэн хочет защитить свои отношения любой ценой._

_\- Прости, - добавляет Дэн, его голос звучит тихо, пока сам он бездумно ковыряет нитку в одеяле Фила. – Я просто… я чувствую, как фанаты постоянно следят за нами, стоит нам выйти куда-то вместе. Я не хочу подливать масла в огонь и ехать в отпуск к твоей семье, понимаешь? Потому что нас точно кто-нибудь увидит и напишет об этом в сеть, и тогда узнают все._

_Напряжение не покидает плеч Фила, и Дэну кажется, что он своей честностью только все усугубил._

_\- Это действительно так страшно? – спрашивает Фил, даже не пытаясь скрыть в своем голосе нотки боли и подавленности. – Дэн, это всего лишь остров Мэн, я даже не думаю, что там есть кто-то из молодежи, кто бы мог нас узнать… а если и узнают, то какая разница? Мы дружим уже два года, мы можем поехать в отпуск вместе. К тому же ты знаешь большую часть моей семьи… просто на этот раз ты мог бы приехать в качестве моего парня._

_\- Конечно, это не так уж и страшно! Я не стыжусь быть с тобой или что-то в этом роде… - быстро перебивает его Дэн. Дело в том, что семья Фила отличается от его собственной. Это правда, он нередко встречался и с его родителями, и с Мартином, но тогда, когда Дэн познакомился с ними, они только-только решили попробовать и было еще слишком рано говорить о серьезных отношениях. К настоящему времени они вместе уже два года, и он отлично понимает желание Фила ввести его в круг своей семьи в новом амплуа._

_Фил так же печется о личных вещах, если не сильнее, чем Дэн; отношения, сексуальная ориентация – он не считает, что фанаты имеют право знать что-либо из этого, пока он сам не захочет поставить их в известность. Но для своей семьи он всегда был открыт полностью._

_В отличие от Дэна. Прошло два года, а он все еще не сказал родителям, что встречается с Филом, и он знает, что Фила это беспокоит. Не то чтобы он любит свою семью меньше, просто у них все… по-другому. А еще Дэн вполне уверен, что его родители не одобряют Фила даже в качестве друга, ведь это тот парень, который «втянул тебя в Ютуб» и «убедил тебя бросить университет»._

_\- Я просто… я не готов, Фил, - шепчет Дэн, внезапно чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым и глупым из-за своих заморочек. Он берет футболку Фила, которую тот бросил на кровать минутой раньше, и держит ее в руках только для того, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-нибудь. Он ненавидит, когда у них возникают разногласия._

_Дэн видит, как смягчается Фил._

_\- Извини, - говорит тот, садясь рядом на кровать. – Ты прав. Я не должен заставлять тебя делать те вещи, к которым ты еще не готов._

_\- Но я уже должен быть готов! – выпаливает Дэн._

_\- Для каминг аута не существует установленных сроков, - твердо заявляет Фил. – Ты сможешь сделать это, когда будешь готов._

_\- А что, если я никогда не буду к этому готов? – мягко спрашивает Дэн._

_\- Будешь, - после минуты раздумий отвечает Фил. Но, когда приходит время выезжать на вокзал, он обнимает Дэна намного крепче, чем обычно, как будто боится, что тот до его возвращения может испариться в воздухе и исчезнуть навсегда._

_Фил не целует его на прощание, поэтому Дэн не уверен, в ссоре они или нет. Поганое чувство. Проводив Лестера до дверей, Дэн немедленно возвращается в комнату Фила и заползает на его кровать, хранящую запах владельца. Он засыпает, сжимая в руках футболку, которую Фил так и не взял с собой. Это как метафора к тому, чего Дэн никак не может понять._

 

**(2015)**

Дэн довольно-таки неудачно пускается с головой в свою работу на следующий день.

Его операторы (двое коллег из BBC, Алистер и Алед) прибывают на место съемки на пароме ранним утром. Солнце светит уже вовсю, когда Дэн спускается к пристани, чтобы встретить ребят; сразу же всей компанией они пропускают по чашке кофе, а затем немедля приступают к распаковке и установке оборудования.

Если Алистер с Аледом и удивлены внезапной серьезностью и тщательностью, с которой Дэн подходит к работе (на BBC его ласково называют «тот парень из интернета, что постоянно сидит за ноутбуком, периодически берет интервью у звезд и ведет радио-шоу»), то они ничего не говорят вслух.

У руководства BBC свои представления о планах и графиках работы – они просто предоставляют полную свободу своим подопечным, которые в течение пары недель снимают на острове все, что вздумается их душе, а дальше за дело принимаются редакторы, собирающие и монтирующие материал на свой взгляд. Такой подход несомненно дает простор для действий, но в то же время бывает сложно понять, с чего вообще следует приниматься за работу. Поэтому Дэн решает, что для начала им не помешает пройтись по улицам и попробовать взять интервью у местных жителей.

К сожалению, Дэн совсем не ожидал, что большая часть пожилого населения Мэна, бодрствующая с половины восьмого утра, обступит его буквально со всех сторон и захочет поделиться с миром целой чередой животрепещущих вопросов. Сюда входят такие темы, как экономика (кредитные карты - сущее зло, а молодежь совершенно безответственная в наши дни); опасность современной музыки, вызванная такими исполнителями, как Канье Уэст, например (что звучит как открытое оскорбление по очень непредвзятому мнению Дэна) и, наконец, сам Дэн (надумаешь заглянуть к нам на ужин, то только скажи! У меня есть три очаровательных внучки, которым симпатичны высокие темноволосые парни, ну прям как ты! Я и сама не промах, между прочим, у тебя случайно нет одинокого дедушки? Ох, а если не секрет, сколько ему лет? Он такой же высокий, как и ты?).

К десяти часам утра Алистер качает головой и выключает камеру.

\- Мы не можем использовать ничего из отснятого материала. Все это смотрится до смешного неуместно, а ты в каждом кадре выглядишь так, как будто ты из «Офиса».

\- Хорошо. Очевидно, что идея начать с улицы, оказалась провальной, - с отчаянием в голосе признается Дэн. – Но все не так страшно, после ланча соберемся с новыми силами, придумаем план и… эй, вы куда?

\- У нас перекур, - отвечает Алед, - чем плотнее окружает меня толпа, тем выше у меня давление.

\- Курение не приведет твое давление в норму, - кричит им вслед Дэн, но все, что он получает в ответ, это оттопыренный средний палец Аледа. Неприятное предчувствие того, что он не скоро увидит своих операторов, прочно поселяется внутри него.

\- Куда ушли те молодые люди, что стояли у камер? – спрашивает пожилая женщина с опасно выглядящим зонтиком в руках. Ее вид и нахмуренный взгляд – явное подтверждение тому, как расстроена она упущенной возможности дать интервью. Несколько человек из толпы начинают что-то выкрикивать и подступать ближе, а Дэн испытывает легкий приступ клаустрофобии.

\- Эм, камера по-прежнему здесь, так что вы можете встать напротив нее и сказать все, что захотите, - объясняет Дэн, чувствуя, как воодушевление покидает его с каждой минутой. – А операторы пошли… эм, пошли проверить точки вай-фай соединения на острове.

\- Ах, тогда понятно, - с миловидной улыбкой отвечает леди с зонтом, видимо, вполне удовлетворенная скрытой ложью. Дэну приходится резко уклониться в сторону, чтобы случайно не напороться на зонт, потому что женщина буквально срывается с места в направлении камеры. В ту же самую секунду Дэн отводит взгляд в сторону и с удивлением обнаруживает там Бена, спокойно спускающегося вниз по улице, – тот словно и правда во всей красе демонстрирует свой талант, который состоит в том, чтобы появляться рядом с Дэном в самые неловкие моменты. Бен замечает его и останавливается, желая сполна оценить открывающуюся перед ним картину: Дэн в окружении бабушек и дедушек, несмотря на преимущество в росте на целую голову, с округленными от ужаса глазами осматривается по сторонам. Бен не выдерживает и начинает смеяться во весь голос.

\- Помоги мне, - одними губами произносит Дэн, но Бен просто бодро машет ему, достает телефон и идет дальше, не переставая ухмыляться. Предатель.

\- В наше время слишком много точек вай-фая в атмосфере! Откуда нам знать, что они не попадают в нашу еду? – кричит пожилой мужчина, который наверняка перечитал статей о теории заговора.

\- Спросите у камеры, не у меня, - отвечает Дэн, перемещаясь к неработающему оборудованию. – У вас есть уникальный шанс рассказать миру о своих проблемах.

Это немного помогает, так как теперь большая часть толпы выстраивается в очередь перед камерой, но Дэн все еще окружен людьми, пытающимися говорить с ним и не перестающими задавать вопросы, и от этого он чувствует себя абсолютно разбитым.

Он старается объяснить женщине по имени Эдит, что он не может гарантировать, что BBC будет использовать их интервью в конечной версии репортажа, когда за его спиной сначала кто-то откашливается, а затем раздается знакомый голос.

\- Прошу прощения, Эдит, - говорит Фил, - но мне нужно одолжить у вас Дэна на несколько минут. Он заранее назначил мне интервью.

\- Это несправедливо, - возмущаются сбоку, - почему он лезет без очереди?

\- О мой бог, - бормочет Дэн, позволяя Филу утащить себя в сторону.

\- Развлекаешься? – смеется Фил.

\- Спасибо, что спас меня, - отчаянно благодарит Дэн, когда они оказываются на безопасном расстоянии от толпы. – Бен видел, как я тут помираю, но прошел мимо.

Фил громко вздыхает.

\- Что ж тогда это многое объясняет. Несколько минут назад я получил от него сообщение, где говорилось, что ты попал в беду на главной улице и что я срочно должен тебе помочь.

\- Почему он сам мне не помог? – недоумевает Дэн.

\- Потому что он не знает, как заниматься своими делами и не лезть в чужие, - почти шепотом бормочет Фил, и Дэн не понимает, что тот имеет в виду. Тем временем любопытная толпа совсем незаметно перемещается к ним ближе, очевидно желая подслушать их разговор.

\- Ничего себе, да у тебя тут целый фан-клуб, - снова смеется Фил, пока они так же незаметно отходят еще на какое-то расстояние. - Знаменитый Дэн Хауэлл из BBC.

\- Нет, - перебивает его Дэн, когда что-то неприятное скручивается у него в животе. – Просто Дэн Хауэлл.

Внезапно для него становится необходимо важным то, чтобы Фил его понял: он должен знать, что Дэн не считает себя суперзнаменитостью из-за своей работы и поклонников, узнающих его на улице. Да, прошло много времени, и да, Дэн изменился и внешне, и внутренне, но это еще не значит, что он перестал быть тем Дэном, которым был раньше.

\- А как насчет Danisnotonfire? Он все еще там? – спрашивает Фил, слегка постукивая пальцами по лбу Хауэлла.

Дэн знает, что Фил просто дразнится, но его ответ неожиданно переполнен слишком откровенной правдой.

\- Я и не уверен, был ли я когда-то Danisnotonfire на самом деле, или же я просто притворялся им, чтобы достигнуть поставленных целей.

Фил удивленно моргает несколько раз, а затем заходится в приступе смеха, жадно глотая прохладный воздух.

\- Прости, боже, прости, - спешит объясниться он, - я смеюсь не с твоего ответа, просто… слушай, это слишком глубокие мысли для одиннадцати часов утра в четверг. Тебе нужен кофе, - говорит Фил, оглядываясь на группу пожилых людей, которые все еще неловко топчутся на месте в непосредственной близости. Они, кажется, обосновались здесь надолго – Дэн насчитывает трех женщин со спицами и пряжей и двух мужчин с шахматной доской, надежно установленной на пне. – Я имею в виду, эй, Дэн, давай отойдем выпить кофе! – повторяет Фил, чуть ли не выкрикивая каждое слово.

Толпа немедленно начинает мрачно гудеть и возмущаться, а Дэн буквально ощущает надвигающееся восстание.

\- Звучит очень здорово, мне он просто необходим, так что пойдем сделаем это! – так же наигранно громко отвечает Дэн, торопливо засовывая камеры в чехлы. Фил тем временем ловко упаковывает остальное оборудование, и вот они уже бегут вниз по улице, с трудом удерживая все вещи в руках. Дэн захлебывается от смеха и с каждым шагом задыхается все сильнее.

Он чувствует себя свободным и глупым, когда они влетают в уютное кафе. Однако стоит им сделать заказ и сесть за столик, реальность тяжелым грузом оседает на плечи Дэна, а от былой легкости не остается ни следа. Как бы просто им не было возобновить общение, избегая упоминаний о прошлом, факт остается фактом – тот Фил, который сейчас сидит напротив, по сути чужой для него человек. Дэн не знает, почему он решил переехать на Мэн и как стал ведущим прогноза погоды. Он не знает, одинок ли Фил, встречается он с Беном или с кем-то другим. Но среди всего этого есть один вопрос, терзающий его больше остальных, – с какой стати Фил так добр к нему.

\- Итак, - начинает Дэн, - мне всегда было интересно, что заставило тебя бросить Ютуб? Я до сих пор встречаю твоих фанатов, которые говорят о тебе в твиттере и на тамблере. Думаю, всем им хотелось бы узнать, вернешься ли ты когда-нибудь?

Фил пожимает плечами.

\- Я думаю, что завязал с Ютубом по той же причине, что и ты.

Что звучит довольно любопытно, потому что Дэн продолжал снимать видео вплоть до 2013 года больше ради страховки, конечно, так как тогда его BBC-карьера только начиналась. И довольно быстро шла в гору, пусть он и чувствовал себя совершенно не вдохновленным и разбитым на протяжении всего того года. Официальная же версия, которую Дэн представил фанатам звучала так: он завязал с Ютубом, потому что был слишком занят работой на BBC. Фил, однако, прекратил снимать сразу же после их разрыва в 2012 году.

\- Я закончил снимать, потому что был постоянно занят на BBC, - поясняет Дэн, и Фил одаривает его взглядом «я знаю, что это ерунда».

\- А я закончил, потому что Ютуб перестал приносить мне удовольствие и все больше походил на работу, - без заминки говорит Фил, и его ответ без сомнения похож на правду, что не удивительно – он всегда был честен с собой, в отличии от Дэна. – Мое сердце больше не принадлежало этому делу.

И ох, Дэн буквально слышит в словах Фила совсем другое: мое сердце больше не принадлежало этому делу, потому что ты разбил его, когда уехал.

\- Но сейчас все осталось в прошлом, верно? – продолжает Фил с натянутой улыбкой. – Мы оба пришли к своим мечтам. У меня теперь есть степень в метеорологии, у тебя – работа в крупнейшей телекомпании Британии.

«Ты был моей главной мечтой», - хочет сказать Дэн. Но вместо этого он выдавливает из себя тихое «прости», хоть и понимает, что прилично опоздал – извинения спустя три года за чашечкой кофе не могут изменить ситуацию даже с очень дерьмовой на просто дерьмовую.

\- Нет смысла сейчас о чем-то сожалеть, не так ли? – безразлично пожимает плечами Фил.

И что-то маленькое и слабое, что пустило корни в груди Дэна, как только он сошел с парома и увидел прогноз погоды, спокойно умирает в ту же самую секунду.

Поскольку теперь он наконец признается себе, что да, в глубине души он, наверно, верил, что между ними еще могло бы все наладиться. Он верил, что у него был судьбоносный шанс загладить свою вину за прошлые ошибки. Еще вчера вечером, когда он не мог уснуть в неудобной кровати отеля, слегка подвыпивший и не способный выбросить из головы размах темных ресниц Фила, он буквально видел в своем дурацком воображении, как они снова становятся друзьями и возвращаются в жизни друг друга.

Но все это оказывается такой глупостью – очевидно, что сейчас Фил живет в мире и согласии с теми вещами, которые Дэн однажды между ними разрушил. Фил любил его когда-то, и это было самым драгоценным даром. Но Дэн не в силах вернуть его любовь теперь, когда она была уничтожена годами и расстоянием.

Фил сумел устроить свою жизнь; у него есть работа, от которой он, кажется, действительно получает удовольствие; у него есть Бен и наверняка множество других друзей на острове. Прямо сейчас он сидит здесь и пьет кофе с Дэном, потому что это то, что обычно делают взрослые и разумные люди – обмениваются любезностями со своими бывшими и двигаются дальше.

\- Для справки, Бен, я вижу, как ты прячешься, - внезапно кричит Фил, а затем из-за угла наглым образом выходит Бен, держа в руках чашку кофе.

\- Ничего я не прячусь, я просто ждал подходящего момента, чтобы подойти, - надменным тоном говорит он.

\- Подходящий момент был немного раньше, когда ты мог рассекретить себя перед толпой разъяренных бабушек и дедушек и спасти меня, - не скрывая упрека в голосе, произносит Дэн.

\- Толпа разъяренных бабушек и дедушек? Что за видео ты там снимаешь, Дэн?

\- Очень смешно, - без тени улыбки отвечает Хауэлл.

\- Ну, мы тут развлекаемся, как можем. Кстати говоря о развлечениях… - начинает Бен.

\- Нет, - перебивает его Фил, - Дэн, ты не обязан приходить. То есть, ты можешь, конечно, если захочешь, но не позволяй ему…

\- Фил завтра устраивает вечеринку, - продолжает Бен, не обращая внимания на Лестера. – И мы будем рады, если ты примешь в ней участие.

\- Оу, да, я, наверно, буду за…

\- Занят? Чем? – Бен не позволяет себя обмануть. – Кстати, ты можешь использовать эту вечеринку в рабочих целях. Познакомишься с молодежью острова, найдешь хороших участников для своего репортажа.

Что было бы невероятно полезно, подмечает про себя Дэн.

\- Ты должен прийти, - вдруг говорит Фил, вертя в пальцах чашку кофе и старательно избегая пристального взгляда Хауэлла. – Все будет, как в старые добрые времена.

Дэну становится любопытно, думает ли сейчас Фил о всех тех Ютуб сходках, на которых они были в 2009 году; обо всех вечеринках в Манчестере, которые они посещали в 2010 и 2011 годах, каждая из которых всегда заканчивалась тем, что они уединялись в самый дальний и темный угол, неспособные держать руки при себе.

\- Да, хорошо, - слышит Дэн сам себя, хотя голос внутри него так и орет «Плохая идея! Плохая идея!». Но если Дэн и усвоил что-то за последние три года, так это то, что прошлое никогда не остается в прошлом.

 

**(2012)**

_\- То есть ты правда думаешь, что мы так просто возьмем и переедем в Лондон, где все будет так же радужно и круто, как ты себе представляешь? У нас нет денег! Мы едва ли разговариваем друг с другом в последние месяцы, Дэн! Это не то, что нам сейчас нужно, - Фил никогда не кричит, и это первый случай на памяти Дэна, когда он повышает голос. В принципе, весь этот год выглядит у них примерно так: много громких напряженных споров и долгих безразличных обид._

_Но их арендный договор вступает в силу уже в следующем месяце, и Дэн больше не может откладывать. Они стоят в комнате Фила, и Дэн безуспешно пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз он здесь спал; когда заходил сюда для того, чтобы просто подурачиться с Филом на камеру или засветиться в его новом видео. Раньше для него это было нормальным - ему хотелось находиться в этой спальне только из-за того, что в ней был Фил._

_\- Фил, - начинает Дэн. Он задается вопросом, как они дошли до такого – почему больше не целуются перед сном и не желают спокойной ночи; почему не прикасаются друг к другу по несколько дней, если раньше даже пары часов не могли держать рук при себе. Все происходило постепенно: сначала фанаты, отыскавшие и достающие младшего брата Дэна со всех сторон, потом более откровенные с каждым разом теории и предположения насчет его отношений с Филом, и как контрольный выстрел – число подписчиков на Ютубе, внезапно перевалившее за миллион. – Я уже послал демо на Радио BBC 1. Кажется, там действительно нами заинтересовались. Это может стать идеальной возможностью пробиться на новый уровень. Почему ты упрямишься? – Дэн старается говорить спокойно, но его голос против воли повышается к концу предложения. Они спорят об этом уже не в первый раз за последние несколько недель, но так до сих пор и не могут к чему-то прийти._

_\- Я упрямлюсь, потому что забочусь о наших отношениях, в отличие от тебя…_

_\- Ты не справедлив! Я переехал в Манчестер только для того, чтобы быть с тобой! Ты самый важный человек в моей жизни, как ты можешь так говорить? – Дэну хочется рвать на себе волосы, лишь бы Фил его понял._

_\- О, ну не знаю… может это потому, что ты постоянно разглагольствуешь на своем тамблере о том, какой абсурдной кажется идея того, что мы могли бы быть в отношениях? Снова и снова повторяешь в своих лайвах, как глупы фанаты, которые думают, что мы вместе? – Фил больше не кричит. Его голос наоборот убийственно тихий и серьезный, и у Дэна создается ужасное ощущение, что сейчас Фил озвучил все свои выводы, которые он сделал на основании нескольких последних молчаливых месяцев. Пока Дэн с головой уходил в попытки добиться для них работы на радио в Лондоне; пока зарывался в себе еще глубже; пока буквально жил идеей, как спрятать, исключить, избежать всех возможных намеков от фанатов об их отношениях, Фил медленно двигался в противоположном направлении от того пути, куда шел Дэн._

_\- Я обещал, что никогда не буду торопить тебя с каминг-аутом, и я не против того, чтобы держать наши отношения в тайне от подписчиков, но… черт возьми, Дэн, я не хочу быть с тем человеком, который стыдится любить меня. Я заслуживаю большего, и я это знаю._

_Из легких Дэна словно выбивают весь воздух._

_\- Я не стыжусь тебя, - шепчет он, а его глаза предательски блестят. Он бы все отдал за возможность пройтись по улице, держа Фила за руку… за шанс притянуть его к себе и обнять за талию, пока они стоят и болтают с друзьями на различных Ютуб мероприятиях, но… все не так просто._

_\- Разве? – спрашивает Фил, и хуже всего то, что он больше не кажется сердитым. Он выглядит смирившимся. – Ты не ездишь со мной к моей семье. Ты одержим ростом количества своих подписчиков и работой, которая сделает тебя еще известнее, а все из-за того, что этих отношений тебе недостаточно… из-за того, что тебе не хватает чего-то, что я не способен тебе дать._

_\- И что? Только потому, что я хочу совмещать карьеру с отношениями, я теперь мудак? – выпаливает Дэн, скрещивая руки на груди в защитном жесте перед болезненной правдой, которую Фил только что озвучил._

_\- Я просто говорю, что переезд в Лондон только усугубит все между нами… ты думаешь, испытываешь давление со стороны фанатов здесь, в Манчестере? Подожди, пока мы переедем в большой город, и люди начнут снимать нас каждый раз, когда мы будем выходить из дома. Ютуб - это не все, ты же знаешь…_

_Должно быть, склонность к саморазрушению у Дэна в крови, потому что он всегда делает это – уничтожает вещи, которые имеют для него большую ценность. Так, в семнадцать лет он, наконец, становится достаточно взрослым, чтобы воплотить мечты о театре в реальность, но вместо этого он принимает дурацкое решение бросить подготовительные курсы и прожигать свою жизнь, каждый вечер напиваясь на вечеринках у одноклассников, большинство из которых в итоге так и ничего не добьется._

_И это единственная причина, способная объяснить те ужасные слова, сорвавшиеся с его языка в следующую секунду._

_\- Ты просто завидуешь, потому что у меня почти в два раза больше подписчиков, чем у тебя._

_И только произнеся это вслух, Дэн понимает, что зашел слишком далеко, так как использование данного факта в качестве оружия в споре с Филом идет вразрез с каждым правилом в их отношениях, гласным и негласным._

_Фил резко выпрямляется как от пощечины, не веря своим ушам._

_\- Что с тобой происходит? – спрашивает он, смотря на Дэна так, как будто видит его впервые. – Сейчас мы говорим о наших отношениях, о тебе и обо мне, а не о Ютубе, подписчиках и славе, Дэн._

_В его глазах стоят слезы, и - святое дерьмо, - Дэн точно самый худший человек на свете, потому что заставляет Фила плакать. И единственное, чего хочет и что должен сделать сейчас Дэн – это уткнуться в шею Фила и шепча извиняться, пока тот не поверит и не простит его, и тогда они смогут начать заново. Но есть огромная пропасть между ними, несмотря на то, что они стоят в паре метров друг от друга, и Дэн понятия не имеет, как сократить это расстояние._

_\- Ты изменился, - мягко говорит Фил, и последующей тишиной заканчиваются их отношения._

_Потому что Дэн - тот тип людей, которые идут пить в парк с друзьями вместо того, чтобы готовиться к прослушиванию в театр. Потому что есть конкретная причина тому, что Дэн никогда не станет актером, и суть ее содержится в короткой фразе:_

_\- Я переезжаю в Лондон, - без колебания произносит он и громко хлопает дверью, выходя из квартиры._

_Когда минутой позже он плачет в лифте, молясь, чтобы Фил побежал за ним, он заранее знает, что этого никогда не случится. Ведь если Дэн выбирает пьяные вечеринки в парке, то Фил предпочитает остаться дома, в безопасности и комфорте. Такие как Дэн хлопают дверью и убегают в дождь, но такие как Фил не бросаются за ними вдогонку._

_*_

_Менее чем через месяц Дэн заселяется в свою собственную квартиру в Лондоне._

_Его родители предлагают помощь в капитальной уборке нового жилья, но Дэн категорически отказывается, зная, что они никогда не позволят ему жить в таком паршивом месте. У него совсем нет денег, так что он снимает маленькую студию, которая, если честно, даже хуже его комнаты в общежитии._

_В квартире нет никакой мебели, и Дэн не может позволить себе ничего, что продается не в Паундлэнде. Он стелет матрас на запачканный чем-то подозрительным пол, как можно дальше от входной двери на случай взлома, и аккуратно складывает одежду в пластмассовые корзины, так как платяной шкаф ему не по карману. К счастью, на дворе лето, а значит Дэну пока рано беспокоиться о счетах за отопление, но если к зиме BBC не одобрит его предложение о радиошоу, то у него будут большие проблемы._

_А пока ему придется существовать на доходы от Ютуба, так что, более-менее обосновавшись на новом месте, он открывает ноутбук и разворачивает документ с идеями для видео._

_И дальше наступает странно-переломный момент в его жизни (потом он долго будет помнить, что часы показывали ровно 23:38, когда произошло это), - он внезапно начинает рыдать и кричать впервые с тех пор, как захлопнул за собой дверь манчестерской квартиры, потому что в самом верху его списка идей идет перечень вопросов, которые он начал собирать для четвертого Пинофа. Но, очевидно, что больше не будет никакого Пинофа. И он ненавидит эту поганую квартиру, потому что знает, что если бы переехал сюда с Филом, то это место стало бы самым лучшим на планете; они бы превратили его в уютный уголок, несмотря на отсутствие денег и мебели; они бы разделили на двоих этот дрянной матрас на этом дрянном полу и были бы по-глупому счастливы, пусть и всего на минуту, пока реальность не накрыла бы их с головой._

_В рюкзаке возле ног Дэна, смешанная с его остальными вещами, лежит футболка Фила. Та самая проклятая футболка, держа которую он уснул в прошлом году. Он вспоминает, как Фил упаковывал чемодан, собираясь в отпуск на Мэн, и состоявшийся тогда странный спор между ними. И сейчас, оглядываясь на эту ситуацию, Дэн может признать, что тот небольшой разлад стал началом конца._

_Его накрывает настоящей истерикой, пока он рыдает на полу своей пустой квартиры, сжимая в руках чужую футболку, цепляясь за нее как утопающий за спасательный круг. А после он ее выбрасывает._

_И это снова метафора к его отношениям, которую на этот раз Дэн может понять._

 

**(2015)**

Дэн действительно не собирался напиваться на вечеринке.

Он даже принес с собой блокнот, чтобы записывать контактные данные тех, с кем ему удастся познакомиться, и возможно даже делать короткие заметки насчет интервью, если получится зайти настолько далеко. Все было распланировано до мелочей: он выпьет один стаканчик чего-нибудь легкого только для того, чтобы влиться в компанию, наберет достаточно материала для своей работы, а потом незаметно улизнет, как и положено профессиональному журналисту.

И естественно, его планы летят к черту, когда он звонит в квартиру Фила и дверь ему открывает Бен, без рубашки и с влажными волосами, очевидно, только что из душа.

\- О, привет, Дэн… ты рано, - бодро говорит Бен, и имидж Дэна-профессионала моментально рушится. Теперь он просто нетерпеливый неудачник, который настолько взволнован скорой вечеринкой, что заваливается к хозяевам, когда те еще даже не одеты.

\- Эм, я могу уйти и вернуться позже, - предлагает Дэн, неловко топчась на пороге.

\- Не глупи. Просто у тебя будет больше времени, чтобы осмотреться и привыкнуть, - отвечает Бен, затаскивая его в квартиру и закрывая за спиной дверь, словно лишая Дэна любого иного варианта, кроме как остаться. – Фил, наверно, еще в душе, но ты чувствуй себя как дома. Будешь пиво?

Дэн скользит взглядом по маленькой квартирке Фила (и Бена?) и может думать лишь о том, что есть только одна двуспальная кровать в единственной спальне, которую он видит со своего ракурса. В следующую секунду он думает уже о том, что Бен и Фил, возможно, неплохо вместе проводили время в душе, пока он не пришел.

\- Да, давай пива, - говорит Хауэлл, но что-то в его голосе заставляет Бена остановиться и усмехнуться.

\- Кажется, тебе нужно что-то покрепче, приятель, - говорит Бен, а Дэн не возражает, когда тот достает бутылку виски и наливает его в бокал, добавляя щедрую порцию колы. Он передает коктейль Дэну, а сам скрывается в спальне наверняка для того, чтобы одеться.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Дэн обходит небольшую гостиную, проводя пальцами по различным безделушкам и рассматривая фотографии. Фил всегда был немного барахольщиком, поэтому Дэн удивляется, когда не замечает на его полках тех вещей из прошлого, которые он помнит. Помимо кассет с Баффи (Фил бы скорее отрезал себе руки, чем расстался бы с Баффи), нет почти ничего из их квартиры в Манчестере.

Дэна задевает за живое, когда он видит многочисленные фотографии Мартина, родителей Фила, его бабушек и дедушек, Бена и других людей, которых он не узнает. С другой стороны, если Фил и Бен действительно снимают эту квартиру вместе, то нет ничего странного в том, что на ее стенах нет ни одной фотографии Фила с Дэном.

И справедливости ради нужно отметить: у Дэна тоже нет уголка поклонения Филу в его лондонской квартире. Зато у него есть супер секретная коробка, стоящая на прикроватной тумбочке, где собраны все памятные мелочи, так или иначе связанные с Филом, и теперь, когда Дэн вспоминает об этом, то не может не проникнуться жалостью к самому себе. Большинство вещей в его коробке даже не настолько важны – с ними просто связаны какие-то моменты их совместной жизни, от которых Дэн не смог избавиться: фотки с их первой Ютуб-тусовки по поводу Хэллоуина, которая состоялась практически сразу же после их первой встречи, - Дэн на них такой наивный и такой молодой; по глупости намоченные полароидные снимки с отпуска на Ямайке; сделанные случайно фотографии Фила на протяжении нескольких лет, где он смотрит в окно поезда, редактирует видео, спит на диване после ночного марафона в видео игры. Дэн хранит все это.

Так что его можно считать еще большим барахольщиком. К счастью, в его комнату и уж тем более в его постель редко кто захаживает, поэтому он не волнуется, что кто-то может заглянуть в коробку и увидеть старые фотографии, которые он так бережно держит при себе, - это, должно быть, еще печальнее, чем если бы они находились на видном месте. Но факт остается фактом: в течение последних трех лет у него не было ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего отношения. У Фила есть Бен, а у Дэна нет никого. Требуется всего пара минут, чтобы прикончить коктейль, который так приятно обжигает горло и согревает желудок Дэна.

\- Ничего себе, ты быстро. Еще? – спрашивает Бен, возвращаясь в гостиную полностью одетым.

Это плохая идея. Просто ужасная.

\- Конечно, давай, - отвечает Дэн, протягивая пустой бокал Бену, и тот делает новую порцию напитка, количество виски в котором на этот раз преобладает над количеством колы.

И дальше сразу все становится лучше, что неудивительно.

Фил выглядит убийственно хорошо после душа, и когда он небрежно прислоняется к косяку двери и легко усмехается, глядя на Дэна, по телу последнего проходится волна тепла, неподдающаяся никакому объяснению, и топит, топит его, забираясь под кожу и согревая изнутри. Жаль, что он больше не имеет права смотреть на Фила так, как раньше. Жаль, что Бен такой симпатичный и забавный. Как бы Дэну не хотелось, но он не может ненавидеть этого парня, что только делает ситуацию еще хуже.

У них особо нет времени, чтобы поговорить, потому что спустя несколько минут во входную дверь вваливается группа людей с шестью упаковками пива и сильным акцентом. Дэн не фанат светской беседы с малознакомыми личностями, но два бокала виски и три года работы на BBC пробуждают в нем социальную активность. Оказывается, на острове проживает намного больше двадцать-с-чем-то-летних, чем предполагал Дэн изначально, и пусть пока что размытые, но все же идеи для документального фильма медленно наполняют его голову.

В основном он не отлипает от Бена, который снабжает его новым коктейлем, стоит только его бокалу опустеть, и вопреки всему Дэн в его компании чувствует себя в безопасности, пусть они и знают друг друга всего два дня. Несколько раз ему кажется, что он ловит на себе взгляд Фила, смотрящего на него с другого конца комнаты со странным выражением на лице, одновременно и новым, и знакомым. Он может поклясться, что замечает, как глаза Фила пробегаются по всему его телу – с головы до пят, и в ту же самую секунду в его груди происходит маленький переворот, потому что этот взгляд напоминает ему их ночные вечеринки из прошлого, заканчивавшиеся всегда тем, что они вдвоем уединялись в туалетной кабинке прямо посреди веселья, либо же имели развратный секс в душе, как только возвращались домой.

При каждом таком моменте Дэн неловко отворачивается, но Фил продолжает смотреть на него весь вечер. Это странно, потому что Бен тут же, рядом с ним, не отходит ни на шаг, однако Фил не бросает на него таких же многозначительных взглядов, чего собственно не делает и сам Бен по отношению к Филу. У Дэна не укладывается в голове, какие мотивы преследует Фил, но он уверен в одном, тот Фил Лестер, которого он знает - знал - всегда оставался верен своему партнеру.

Спустя пару часов в гостиной становится невыносимо жарко, и Дэна немного шатает от духоты и выпитого алкоголя.

\- Я пойду присяду, - обращается он к Бену, пытаясь перекричать музыку и шум голосов. Он до сих пор удивлен, что на Мэне допускаются такие громкие вечеринки, конкретно эта по громкости не идет ни в какое сравнение с теми вечерами, которые устраивал раньше Фил в Манчестере. Хотя если Дэн не ошибается, то за сегодняшнее веселье отвечает именно Бен, и, возможно, их спасает только то, что все пожилое население острова вынуло слуховые аппараты еще до начала вечеринки.

Он неуклюже пробирается через толпу по направлению к дивану – в такие моменты его рост несомненно дает преимущества, потому что он отлично видит, куда идет, хотя с другой стороны с таким высоченным телом сложнее лавировать между людьми и не задеть кого-то локтем в бок, и когда он наконец доходит до места назначения, то с благодарностью падает на мягкие подушки, решая проигнорировать зажимающуюся парочку, сидящую рядом.

Комната кажется размытой и туманной, поэтому Дэн откидывает голову на спинку дивана и закрывает глаза – все пока не настолько плохо, он вполне отдает отчет своим действиям, но вот если выпьет еще один бокал волшебного коктейля Бена, то тогда определенно может стать хуже.

Дэн не удивлен, когда чувствует, как кто-то садится рядом с ним, смяв подушку, и ему даже не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы понять, что это Фил. Сейчас у него есть несколько вариантов на выбор: подняться на ноги и уйти (что вряд ли произойдет, потому что он с таким трудом сюда добрался), увеличить расстояние между ним и Филом, переместившись ближе к влюбленной парочке (которая, да… судя по внутренним ощущениям Дэна и звукам, перешла уже на вторую базу, но он не хочет убеждаться в этом лично) или просто признать, что ему придется иметь дело с коленом Фила, касающимся его.

Третий вариант определенно самый лучший, поэтому Дэн остается неподвижно сидеть на месте и пытается сопротивляться тому, как диван под ним прогибается в сторону Фила. Не что иное, как сама Вселенная вкупе с силой притяжения желает прижать его к теплому боку Фила, рядом с которым он не имеет права находиться. Глупый диван, глупые законы физики, глупая сила тяжести.

\- Гребаный Исаак Ньютон, - бормочет Дэн под нос, напрягая каждую мышцу ноги так, чтобы едва-едва задевать колено Фила своим. Он делает все возможное, чтобы не смотреть на их соприкасающиеся ноги, но вместо этого нечаянно кидает взгляд на голую руку Фила, туда, где заканчивается край короткого рукава клетчатой рубашки и виднеется бледный бицепс. Дэн не может перестать смотреть и неосознанно начинает злиться на себя. – Это он во всем виноват.

\- Не совсем то, о чем я собирался поговорить, но если тебе так угодно, - подает голос Фил. – Держи, тебе, кажется, это нужно.

Дэн наконец поднимает голову, и вау, лицо Фила оказывается всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственного. А в руках он держит стакан воды… и просто да. Миллион раз да. Дэн в один глоток выпивает половину и мгновенно чувствует, как отступает головокружение, а температура собственного тела словно опускается на пару градусов. И это настоящее блаженство.

\- Спасибо, - благодарит он, вытирая мокрые губы задней стороной руки. Глаза Фила отслеживают каждое его движение. – Так о чем ты собирался поговорить?

Фил пожимает плечами, а Дэн чувствует, как от каждого его движения сидение дивана под ним продавливается все сильнее, что невольно приближает его к Филу. В последний раз он испытывал такое напряжение и непослушание собственного тела в восемь лет на школьной вечеринке, когда Ники Уолтерс предложила сыграть в бутылочку.

\- Как твой документальный фильм? – спрашивает Фил спустя минуту тишины.

\- Думаю, у меня появилась идея, - отвечает Дэн, садясь ровно и поморгав несколько раз. – В общем, ни для кого не секрет, что преобладающая часть населения Мэна – это люди пожилого возраста, верно? Этим никого не удивишь. Так вот, я подумал, что мне нужно сделать акцент на молодом поколении. Двадцатилетние парни и девушки, которые остаются жить на острове, или подростки, которые уезжают учиться в университеты, а потом возвращаются сюда. Что заставляет молодежь хотеть жить здесь, понимаешь?

Фил смотрит на оживленного и активно жестикулирующего Дэна с легкой улыбкой.

\- Отличная идея. Ты можешь взять интервью почти у каждого в этой комнате, но начни обязательно с Бена. Он любой репортаж сделает интереснее.

\- Да, конечно, великолепный Бен, - произносит Дэн с досадной усмешкой на лице, надеясь, что она не так заметна. Он наконец выдыхает и снова откидывается на спинку дивана.

Спустя минуту он буквально чувствует, как Фил так же отклоняется назад, и теперь, к огромному удивлению Дэна, они плотно соприкасаются плечами, коленями и бедрами. И это определенно уже чересчур… разве не они только что говорили о Бене? Ради всего святого, что творит Фил?

Как будто читая мысли Хауэлла, Бен появляется в его поле зрения каждый раз, как тот поднимает глаза. Парень не выглядит подозрительным или ревнующим, когда смотрит на Дэна и Фила, чуть ли не сидящих друг на друге. Более того, он лучезарно улыбается Дэну, то и дело поднимает в воздух два больших пальца, подмигивает и одобрительно кивает, и все его жесты в целом словно так и говорят «действуй, приятель».

И это просто… кажется Дэну очень и очень странным.

\- Вода! – вдруг восклицает он, понимая, что позволил зайти всему этому слишком далеко. И господи, он почти уверен, что ладонь Фила медленно и верно приближается к его собственной руке, лежащей на бедре, и Дэн больше не может спокойно сидеть и наблюдать за происходящим. – Мне нужно еще воды! – пошатываясь, он поднимается на ноги, нехотя вырывая себя из комфортного тепла тела Фила. На лице последнего проскальзывает неопределенное выражение лица, однако он только молчаливо кивает, позволяя Дэну уйти.

Хауэлл чувствует себя значительно трезвее, когда выпивает холодной воды и остывает, но в тот же самый момент он начинает ощущать другой вид опьянения. Он опьянен громкой музыкой, он опьянен сильным запахом пива. Он опьянен близким присутствием Фила.

\- Эй, - кричит Бен, и хватает Дэна за руку, когда тот снова идет на кухню. – Мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить.

\- Валяй, - невольно начиная нервничать, отвечает Дэн, позволяя Бену следовать за собой до самой раковины, где он наливает себе еще один стакан воды.

\- Ты не хотел бы…

\- Нет, ребят, я не хочу заниматься с вами тройничком, - выпаливает Дэн, потому что с наличием алкоголя в крови связь между его мозгом и языком всегда нарушается. – Ничего личного, я просто… не фанат.

Бен пялится на него, медленно открывает рот, так же медленно его закрывает, а в голову Дэна закрадывается подозрение, что, возможно, он допустил ужасную ошибку.

\- Ну, ладно? – смущенно бормочет Бен. – Это и близко не похоже на то, что я собирался спросить, но… спасибо, что дал знать? Ничего личного. Хотя мы с девушкой никогда и не думали о ком-то третьем, так что…

\- У тебя есть девушка? – тупо моргая, спрашивает Дэн.

И он буквально видит момент, когда до Бена доходит.

\- О мой бог, - Бен оглядывается назад и смотрит сначала на Фила, сидящего на диване, а потом на Дэна. И начинает смеяться. Очень громко и очень неприлично. – Ты… ты подумал, что я и Фил… о боже. Это самая идиотская ситуация, которая со мной когда-либо случалась.

\- Заткнись, - бормочет Дэн, чувствуя, как краснеют его уши. – Откуда я должен был знать?

\- Мы двоюродные братья. У меня сейчас осенние каникулы, поэтому да, я временно поселился у Фила – сплю на диване, между прочим, потому что мои родители живут далеко за пределами города. А ты серьезно подумал, о черт… я никогда этого не забуду, прости. Буду иногда появляться на пороге твоей лондонской квартиры и смеяться, чтобы ты тоже не забывал…

\- Довольно смелое заявление для того, чьи бабушка с дедушкой – кузены, - надменно фыркает Дэн, пытаясь хоть как-то себя оправдать.

\- Мои бабушка и дедушка, говоря точнее, наши бабушка и дедушка, потому что мы с Филом состоим в достаточно близком родстве, - дальние троюродные брат с сестрой. Фил и я… нет. Нет, я не могу, прости, - не в силах договорить, Бен заходится в новом приступе смеха.

Дэн старается вести себя как можно спокойнее и делать вид, что ему совсем не обидно.

\- Ты можешь… можешь не рассказывать Филу, что я подумал, что вы вместе?

Бен внимательно сморит на него.

\- Договорились. Без проблем, приятель. Хотя я все равно буду припоминать тебе это всю оставшуюся жизнь, ты же понимаешь?

\- Не ожидал услышать ничего другого, - закатывает глаза Дэн.

\- Знаешь, это первый раз, когда Фил разрешил мне провести здесь вечеринку, - говорит Бен уже серьезно, прислонившись к кухонному шкафу. – Я просил его об этом на протяжении трех лет, потому что… ну, как я уже сказал, мои родители живут в глуши и вряд ли кто захочет приехать ко мне домой. А потом вдруг появляешься ты и та-дам! Мы устраиваем вечеринку. Забавно, не находишь?

Дэн просто пожимает плечами, не желая задумываться о намеках Бена.

\- Наверно, - отвечает он совершенно невинным тоном голоса.

Бен закатывает глаза и хлопает Дэна по плечу, как будто тот его непутевый сын.

\- Ты не против съездить с нами завтра к нашим бабушке и дедушке на обед? Это именно то, что я хотел спросить, пока ты не решил, что я предлагаю тебе… ну, ты помнишь, - Бен не может сдержать еще одного смешка.

\- Может быть, - отвечает Дэн, не способный в данный момент думать ни о чем другом, как о всех тех многочисленные разах из прошлого, когда Фил приглашал его встретиться с семьей, а он постоянно отказывал. Может быть, время пришло. Может быть, может быть, может быть. Когда-нибудь наступит момент, когда он точно будет знать, как преодолевать горы и пропасти, постоянно возникающие между ним и Филом?

*

Выйдя из кухни, Дэн проскальзывает в спальню и закрывает за собой дверь. Ему нужна минутка в уединении, чтобы успокоиться и собрать мысли в кучу. На небе висит полная луна, и комната залита бледным светом. Дэн подходит к окну. Он не может разглядеть море с этого места, что странно, ведь Фил всегда мечтал жить у воды.

Дэн не знает, сколько времени он стоит там – может минуту, а может час, когда дверь в спальню открывается и на пороге появляется Фил. Он не выглядит удивленным, обнаруживая в своей спальне Дэна.

\- Эй, - говорит Фил. Закрыв дверь, он проходит до середины комнаты, медленно и осторожно, как будто любое резкое движение может напугать Дэна и заставить его сбежать.

Фил садится на краешек кровати, а Дэн чувствует подступающий к горлу ком из тоски и печали, поскольку постель заправлена тем же самым одеялом, что и раньше: такое же ярко-разноцветное, помятое и мягкое даже спустя столько лет использования. Его собственный комплект черно-белого белья спрятан в шкафу.

Как будто в замедленной съемке Дэн отворачивается от окна и подходит к противоположной стороне кровати, останавливаясь ровно напротив Фила. Поддаваясь мимолетному желанию, он вскользь пробегается кончиками пальцев по знакомой ткани одеяла.

\- Ты все еще хранишь этого льва, - тихо говорит он, протягивая руку и взлохмачивая гриву маленького плюшевого львенка, сидящего на спинке кровати.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Фил, откидываясь на подушку и вытягивая ноги. – Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, Дэн.

«Чего ты хочешь от меня?» - порывается спросить Дэн, но внезапно его до ужаса пугает то, как выглядывает из-под слегка задравшейся на животе рубашки Фила тонкая полоска бледной кожи; то, какими нежными и призывными кажутся глаза Фила в лунном свете. И ему становится невероятно тяжело вынести мысли о том, что на самом деле могли бы означать все сегодняшние взгляды и случайные прикосновения, потому что Дэн знает, так или иначе он просто знает, что если Фил попытается тронуть его прямо сейчас, то он мгновенно разлетится на миллионы маленьких пылинок, которые будут кружиться в воздухе до тех пор, пока не осядут на пол в виде горки пепла.

\- Мне нужно идти, - это все, что он говорит.

\- Дэн, - Фил резко садится и смотрит на него с удивлением, замешательством и наверняка чем-то еще во взгляде, но Дэн не может определить точно, потому что он едва ли знает нынешнего Фила. А ведь были времена, когда Фил был единственным, кого он действительно знал; времена, когда он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что делать со своей жизнью и каким будет его будущее. Тогда он не был уверен ни в чем, кроме одного: он любит Фила Лестера и собирается любить его вечно.

\- Мне нужно идти, - повторяет Дэн, а затем выходит из комнаты, пробирается сквозь толпу и выскакивает на улицу.

Ему требуется меньше десяти минут, чтобы добраться до отеля. Он пропускает ступеньки, когда взлетает по лестнице, а, оказавшись в номере, на автомате избавляется от футболки и джинсов и ныряет в постель, натягивая одеяло до подбородка. У него кружится голова, он задыхается и дрожит, а комната не прекращает кружиться, даже если закрыть глаза. Мир вращается все сильнее и сильнее. Снова и снова.


	2. Chapter 2

**(2013)**

_\- Как ты, Дэн? – спрашивает ПиДжей, когда они устраиваются в дальнем углу паба. Приятно иметь хороших друзей под боком, особенно когда ты в течение последних месяцев только и делаешь, что расхаживаешь ночами напролет по своей мрачной квартире._

_\- Ох, знаешь, неплохо. Весь в работе, - пожимает плечами Дэн, потому что это на самом деле единственная вещь, наполняющая его существование хоть каким-то смыслом. Самым интересным событием, случившимся в его жизни, можно назвать то, что он перешел на новый стиральный порошок и теперь его белье стало мягче приблизительно на тридцать процентов._

_\- Да, точно! Поздравляю с радиошоу, – восклицает ПиДжей. – Это потрясающе!_

_\- Спасибо, – говорит Дэн, пытаясь усмехнуться, но улыбка на его лице смотрится нелепо. Весь последний год он числился на BBC как стажер и лез из кожи вон, чтобы продвинуться по служебной лестнице: ему приходилось работать по семьдесят часов в неделю и хвататься за любую возможность провести прямой эфир, замещая радиоведущих, периодически уходящих то в отпуск, то на больничный. И наконец он получил собственное радиошоу. Это все, о чем он мечтал, когда переехал в Лондон, однако даже этого оказывается недостаточно. – Да, я сам до сих пор не верю._

_ПиДжей одаривает его таким сочувствующим и понимающим взглядом, что Дэну хочется плакать._

_\- Пидж, могу я кое-что спросить? – бормочет он, не отрываясь смотря на свой бокал пива._

_\- Конечно, - отвечает ПиДжей, и по его глазам видно, что он знает, о чем пойдет речь._

_Дэн тяжело вздыхает._

_\- Как он? Ты давно с ним разговаривал?_

_Не торопясь с ответом, ПиДжей делает большой глоток пива._

_\- Он в порядке, Дэн. Он оставил Ютуб, но ты об этом уже знаешь, я думаю. – (И это чистая правда, так как у него стоят оповещения на Фила во всех социальных сетях с 2009 года, но он не получил ни одного уведомления с момента их разрыва в прошлом году. Фил словно провалился сквозь землю к огромному удивлению и разочарованию своих фанатов, которые все еще иногда выводили хэштег КудаДелсяФил в Твиттере). – И он полностью сменил сферу деятельности. Мне кажется, он счастлив настолько, насколько позволяют сложившиеся обстоятельства. Ты действительно хочешь знать больше?_

_И Дэн невольно задумывается о том, что прошел уже год с тех пор, как он в последний раз слышал смех Фила; как просыпался по утрам от фальшивого пения Фила в душе; как проводил весь день, валяясь на диване и смотря аниме с Филом. Все эти мысли подталкивают его к одному неутешительному выводу: даже спустя год он скучает по Филу так же сильно, как и скучал по нему на следующий день после расставания._

_\- Нет, - говорит он, - не хочу._

_Через неделю Дэн выкладывает на Ютуб свое последнее видео под символическим названием «Прощай, Интернет», в котором он как можно проще объясняет, что теперь он работает в BBC на полную ставку, а это значит, что у него больше не будет оставаться времени на Ютуб, но зато все желающие в ближайшем будущем смогут услышать его по радио. В ответ он получает вполне ожидаемую реакцию – кто-то грустит, кто-то злится, большинство понимает, а некоторые волнуются, что он исчезнет так же, как Фил._

_Хэштег КудаДелсяДэн на какое-то время висит в популярном, и Хауэлл задается вопросом, есть ли среди недоумевающих и Фил, который сидит сейчас где-нибудь и гадает, что случилось с Дэном и куда он пропал. Мысли об этом приносят слишком много боли, поэтому Дэн собирается с силами и наконец снимает оповещения от Фила во всех социальных сетях, кроме Твиттера и Ютуба. У него просто не поднимается рука, так как он до сих пор помнит полученный в восемнадцать лет первый твит от Фила, а Ютуб… с него у них все началось, а теперь они оба ушли оттуда. Так что какое это имеет значение._

 

**(2015)**

На следующий день, Дэн, Фил и Бен, страдающие от похмелья, жалкой процессией плетутся по улицам Дугласа по направлению к дому бабушки и дедушки Лестеров. Дэн и Фил практически не смотрят друг на друга после вчерашнего… и что удивительно, никто из них не способен дать точное название тому, что произошло между ними вчера вечером. Бен все так же наслаждается оплошностью Дэна, который предположил, что они с Филом были парочкой, практикующей групповухи, так что Дэн старается избегать и его тоже, потому что каждый раз, как он даже вскользь смотрит на Бена, тот начинает дрожать от беззвучного смеха.

В основном он сосредоточен на дороге под своими ногами, и он чуть ли не проклинает себя за то, что не догадался принять парацетамол перед тем, как выйти из отеля.

Дэн без труда замечает, что Фил до сих пор удивлен его присутствию. Еще рано утром, когда он только перешагнул порог кафе, адрес которого ему в смс скинул Бен (откуда у Бена есть его номер телефона Дэн даже знать не хочет), Фил изумленно приподнял брови на желание Дэна посетить дом его бабушки и дедушки и продолжал дальше смотреть на него с нескрываемым вызовом во взгляде.

Но Дэн не струсил и не отступил, потому что последние несколько лет он только и делал, что сбегал от вещей, которые его пугали, расстраивали или смущали. И он просто устал. Так что сегодняшняя небольшая прогулка, содержащая в себе все три пункта, могла положить начало его взрослым поступкам.

В какой-то момент он ужасно жалеет, что с ними нет Аледа или Алистера, потому что когда они минуют еще один поворот и их взору, наконец, открывается дом Лестеров, Дэн понимает – вот оно; это то, что является буквально главной концепцией его документального фильма. Простой загородный дом, кажущийся таким крошечным и изолированным на фоне синего моря, аккуратно расположен на зеленом утесе с видом на скалистый пляж. Но, к сожалению, ранее тем же утром Дэн отдал своей съемочной команде список контактов, собранный им на вчерашней вечеринке Бена, чтобы те связались с каждым для мини-интервью, а фотографировать открывшийся перед его глазами пейзаж самолично он не решается, боясь только испортить всю красоту камерой своего айфона.

\- Ничего себе, - замерев на месте как вкопанный и даже затаив дыхание, Дэн в течение минуты осматривается по сторонам, не веря своим глазам. Фил и Бен одаривают его спокойным взглядом, совершенно не задетые видом, – они, должно быть, ходили этой дорогой уже сотню раз. Однако Фил немного смягчается, когда понимает, что Дэн действительно до глубины души поражен развернувшейся перед ним картиной. Бен слегка толкает Хауэлла локтем.

\- Эпично выглядит, да? Вот тебе и ответ на твой вопрос: почему люди возвращаются на Мэн.

А затем они заходят в дом, и Дэн знакомится с бабушкой, дедушкой, тетями, дядями и огромным количеством кузенов, имена которых он даже не в состоянии запомнить с первого раза. Родители Фила тоже здесь, чему Дэн в принципе не удивлен - он знает, что у них так же есть свой дом на острове. Это невыносимо тяжело и странно снова видеть их спустя столько лет, и к тому времени, когда обед заканчивается, Дэн чувствует себя полностью вымотанным и подавленным.

\- Я могу помыть посуду, - он вызывается добровольцем, отчаянно нуждаясь в перерыве от бесконечных разговоров за столом, темы которых сменяются со скоростью света, что очень похоже на семейство Лестеров. (За время обеда он успел обсудить преимущества многолетних растений перед однолетними с тетей Фила, высказать свое мнение об уходе Зейна Малика из One Direction в беседе с юной кузиной Фила, которая завопила так громко, когда он сказал, что встречал группу и брал интервью у каждого ее члена, что бабушка Фила пригрозила вынуть слуховой аппарат до конца трапезы, а также диалектные различия между населением Мэна и остальной части Англии с Беном, который продолжал заставлять его цитировать самые знаменитые фрагменты из Винни-Пуха).

Естественно, все сидящие за столом объединяются в типичные протесты «но ты гость, ты не можешь наводить порядок в нашем доме!». Все, кроме мамы Фила. Ну и Бена, который любезно пихает стопку грязных тарелок Дэну в руки.

\- Ох, пусть мальчик приберет немного со стола, если ему хочется, - говорит мама Фила, отвергая возражения присутствующих. – Ты моешь посуду, я вытираю, сойдет, дорогой?

\- Эм… хорошо, - бормочет Дэн и нервно мнется на месте, потому что миссис Лестер как никто другой должна быть в курсе, что он разбил Филу сердце много лет назад, и если кто-то и имеет право его ненавидеть, так это она.

\- Мам… - произносит Фил предупреждающим тоном голоса.

\- Мы просто вымоем посуду. Не лезь не в свое дело, Филип, - строго отвечает миссис Лестер, забирая со стола еще одну стопку тарелок и кивая Дэну, чтобы тот следовал за ней на кухню.

Они сгружают всю посуду, а затем наступает неловкий момент, когда они в полной тишине просто стоят и ждут, пока раковина наполнится горячей водой. Дэн трижды прочищает горло и даже не пытается завести случайный разговор с мамой своего бывшего парня. Он скучает по родителям Фила и смутно осознает это теперь. В самом начале отношений с Филом, когда тот еще жил с родителями, Дэн много времени проводил в их доме, оставаясь на семейные ужины.

Миссис Лестер пахнет так же, как много лет назад, – слабый запах цветов вперемешку с корицей, и Дэн впадает в ступор, когда быстро проверив температуру воды, она поворачивается к нему и просто раскрывает руки для объятия, не произнося ни слова.

Он охотно делает несколько шагов ей навстречу и проваливается в объятия, не обращая внимания на вставший в горле ком, потому что она обнимает его так, как способны обнимать только матери. Дэн редко ездит домой, поэтому он не может похвастаться частыми объятиями со своей мамой. Его вообще мало кто обнимает с тех пор, как он вырос.

\- Так приятно снова видеть тебя, Дэн, - говорит миссис Лестер, когда отпускает его. У Дэна нет оснований ей не верить. – Ты так вырос… каждый раз, как я слышу твой голос по радио, я думаю про себя: «это мой Дэниел».

Ее доброта даже спустя столько лет что-то ломает в нем. Он только молчаливо кивает, не в состоянии произнести ни слова.

\- Знаешь, я сама справлюсь с посудой, - продолжает она, внимательно изучая его лицо. – Почему бы тебе не выйти на улицу и не подышать немного свежим воздухом? Эта семья может быть утомительной, уж я-то знаю, поверь мне – я сама чуть с ума не сошла, когда с ними познакомилась. Один Бенджамин чего стоит… Ну, все-все, иди.

Дэн понимает, что должен возразить, ведь изначально это была его идея, но миссис Лестер уже отталкивает его от раковины, а он не в силах отрицать того, что совсем не против хотя бы несколько минут побыть наедине с собой. Именно так он оказывается на каменистом выступе недалеко от дома, сидя прямо на траве, обнимая себя за колени и наблюдая за волнами, бьющимися о подножие скал.

\- Мама сказала, что я найду тебя здесь, - раздается голос Фила из-за спины спустя какое-то время. Он медленно подходит к Дэну и садится рядом с ним.

Не отводя завороженного взгляда от волн, Дэн только вздыхает.

\- Твоя мама слишком добра ко мне.

Фил молчит в течение минуты, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Она скучает по тебе, и ты это знаешь. Я думаю, она всегда была уверена, что рано или поздно мы с тобой поженимся.

Дэну нечего ответить. Между ними повисает долгая тишина, которая, однако, не кажется давящей и неприятной.

\- Я вроде где-то читал, что Мэн в ширину достигает не больше пятнадцати миль, - вдруг произносит Дэн. – Ты из-за этого никогда не чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку?

Пристальный взгляд Фила устремляется к горизонту, мимо бурных волн и острых скал, когда он поворачивается к воде.

\- Нет. Я чувствую себя свободным, потому что мы окружены морем.

Еще одна длинная пауза.

\- Знаешь, это я тебе сказал, - спокойно продолжает Фил. – Про пятнадцать миль. Однажды по телефону, когда я был здесь у бабушки с дедушкой... ты заснул, пока я говорил о покупке дома и будущей жизни на острове.

\- Я помню, - бормочет Дэн, его голос такой слабый и тихий, что почти теряется в звуках воды.

\- Я мечтал купить этот дом для тебя, - Фил не сдерживает горького смеха. – Но даже тогда ты хотел больше, чем просто жить у моря и снимать видео. Ты хотел целый мир. А я хотел лишь тебя, потому что ты был для меня целым миром.

Рукав куртки Фила задевает руку Дэна, и все же, никогда раньше между ними не было такого огромного расстояния, как сейчас.

\- Фил…

\- Не надо, Дэн, - Фил резко поднимается на ноги и уходит в дом, оставляя Дэна одного, из-за чего тот чувствует себя слишком маленьким и слишком уставшим.

 

\- Чего бы тебе ни наговорил Фил, я уверен, он не это имел в виду.

На этот раз до него доносится голос Бена, и Дэн невольно задается вопросом – с каких пор семья Лестеров читает его как открытую книгу.

\- После того, как я с ним поступил, Фил имеет право говорить мне все, что захочет, - честно отвечает Дэн. – К тому же он и так не сказал ничего плохого. Каждое его слово – это правда.

Бен опускается точно на то же место, где пятнадцатью минутами ранее сидел Фил.

\- Ты совсем раскис, приятель, - усмехается он, хлопая Дэна по плечу. – И между прочим, чтобы ты знал - Фил в равной мере с тобой несёт на себе ответственность за ваш разрыв. Конечно, было бы круто, если бы он сам тебе это сказал, но вместо этого он предпочитает устраивать мне многочасовую промывку ушей разговорами о тебе, когда выпьет.

\- Фил говорит обо мне? С тобой?

\- Господи Иисусе, у тебя серьезно возникают подобные вопросы? Ты - это все, о чем он разговаривал со мной на протяжении последних шести лет, так что… не буду лукавить – это такое облегчение наконец познакомиться с тобой лично, потому что если бы я еще хоть раз услышал от него о том, какой у тебя идеальный нос или какие у тебя особенные карие глаза, то клянусь, я бы…

\- Фил считает, что у меня идеальный нос? – слабым голосом спрашивает Дэн. – И особенные карие глаза?

\- Ну, если быть честным, последние пару лет большую часть речей Фила занимало сожаление по поводу ваших отношений, и немного меньше восхваление твоих физических данных… не то чтобы твои «особенные карие глаза» стали для него менее особенными… кстати, если я когда-нибудь займусь созданием цветных карандашей, то как минимум один цвет я назову в честь тебя, но я уже давно не слышал подобного от него. Подозреваю, все вернется на свои места, когда мы в следующий раз с ним напьемся, - разъясняет Бен, с многострадальным видом закатывая глаза.

\- Хах, - все, что выдает Дэн, пораженный всплывшими фактами.

\- Послушай, я не хочу вмешиваться и лезть не в свое дело, я просто говорю все так, как есть. А теперь давай вернемся в дом, ладно? Это я́ уже сполна познакомился с твоими причудами, а вот моя семья точно подумает, что ты объявил голодовку, сидя здесь на холоде, пока там десерт подают.

И пусть в целом слова парня звучат немного оскорбительно, но то, с какой добротой и пониманием они произносятся, лишает Дэна права злиться. Он обхватывает протянутую руку Бена и поднимается на ноги, послушно следуя за ним.

 

**(2014)**

_Успешная работа и уход с Ютуба дают Дэну много свободного времени. Поэтому впервые в жизни он сталкивается с экзистенциальным кризисом и наконец принимает себя таким, какой он есть. Он бронирует билеты в Японию, потому что уже давно мечтает куда-нибудь выбраться, и решает, что сейчас самый подходящий для этого момент._

_Когда Дэн возвращается из отпуска, он официально совершает каминг-аут и признается в том, что он бисексуален. Ну, или не совсем официально. Он никогда не принадлежал к тем типам людей, которые делают из своей сексуальной ориентации целое шоу: снимают видео или пишут об этом книгу. Ему нет дела до остальных, он безусловно уважает мнение каждого, но просто этот путь точно не его._

_Вместо громких заявлений и признаний он в первую очередь перестает врать себе и постепенно начинает чувствовать небывалую легкость и свободу. Если Дэн приходит на вечеринку или в бар и хочет с кем-то переспать по обоюдному согласию, то он делает это, независимо от пола потенциального партнера._

_Карьера Дэна тем временем тоже не стоит на месте. Его радиошоу признано одним из самых успешных проектов на BBC, но он идет дальше и пробует себя в качестве журналиста – берет интервью у знаменитостей, ведет репортажи с красной дорожки, присутствует за кулисами практически каждого светского мероприятия. Внезапно вся Англия оказывается очарована Дэном Хауэллом, высоким неловким и милым парнем из BBC._

_Он заводит много новых друзей, конечно, у него все еще есть Крис и ПиДжей, но круг его знакомых увеличивается благодаря Гримми и Джамиле с радио, а также Луиз, Зои и Джеку Ховарду с Ютуб-тусовки._

_\- Знаешь, - говорит ему однажды Луиз, когда они приканчивают по очередному бокалу виски на вечеринке по случаю выхода книги Зои. – Я действительно не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор одинок. Ты такой лакомый кусочек!_

_\- У меня был сложный разрыв два года назад, - Дэн перекрикивает музыку, слишком пьяный, чтобы думать о словах._

_\- Два года - это большой срок! Почему бы тебе не отпустить прошлое и не попробовать снова? – спрашивает девушка с неподдельным любопытством в глазах._

_\- Это был другой вид отношений, Луиз, - отвечает Дэн, понятия не имея, как в одно или два предложения объяснить относительно новому человеку в его жизни, кто такой Фил и сколько он значит для него. – Вряд ли я смогу когда-нибудь забыть._

_Но Луиз умна. Умна настолько, насколько эмоционально нестабилен Дэн._

_\- Похоже, это отношения из разряда «один раз и навсегда», - глубокомысленно выдает она. - Возможно, тогда ты должен сделать что-то, чтобы вернуть их, пока не стало поздно._

_\- Возможно, - бормочет Дэн. Он совершенно пьян, поэтому может быть честен с собой и признать, что даже после такого ужасно долгого пути, ему ни на каплю не стало легче._

 

**(2015)**

После поездки в дом старших Лестеров время летит быстро. Дэн проводит дни, беря интервью у друзей Бена, а ночами болтается в квартире Бена и Фила.

Он узнает о Мэне много нового. Например, на острове нет ни одного университета, так что каждый молодой студент, с которым он беседует, рано или поздно вставал перед выбором – возвращаться ему на родину или нет.

Подруга Фила, Сара, одна из немногих в возрасте до тридцати лет, говорящая на родном языке Мэна; она преподает в школе на острове и надеется сохранить местные традиции. Еще есть молодой ветеринар Джордж, который своими руками предотвратил операцию по поимке мэнских кошек и их незаконном вывозе для продажи контрабандой на материке. Однажды Дэн приходит на станцию новостей, где работает Фил, и разговаривает с ведущими, которые позволяют ему остаться и посмотреть, как создается программа Фила, и он искренне поражен тому, как непринужденно и легко Лестер держится перед камерой: он сосредоточен и внимателен, от чего прогноз погоды выходит интересным и странно привлекательным. В один момент Дэн ловит себя на мысли о том, что Фил отлично бы смотрелся в аппаратно-студийном блоке Радио BBC.

Ко всему прочему постепенно он понимает, что практически все друзья Фила знают, кто он. Буквально все.

\- Я так рада, что ты снова появился в жизни Фила, пусть и всего на пару недель, - тараторит Сара после того, как Дэн заканчивает брать у нее интервью, и со стороны это кажется… приятным? Странным? Жутким, учитывая, что они только что познакомились? – Он никогда не рассказывал тебе, что кое-кто из наших друзей устроил нам свидание вслепую несколько лет назад? Так мы и встретились. Свидание прошло просто ужасно, но зато мы до сих пор очень хорошие друзья.

\- Фил всегда заскакивает в клинику, когда у него есть свободное время, - говорит ему Джордж. – Правда на кошек ему приходится смотреть снаружи, так как у него аллергия… ох, но ты наверняка об этом знаешь, да?

\- Эй, дружище, если надумаешь переехать на Мэн, я могу подыскать тебе хорошую квартирку недалеко от Фила, - чуть ли не в первую минуту общения обещает ему Брэндон, близкий друг Фила и по совместительству агент по недвижимости.

Вечерами Дэн сидит с Филом и Беном в их гостиной, пьет с ними пиво и смотрит однотипные скучные программы по телевизору, в большей степени направленные на пожилую часть аудитории острова. Странным, но в то же время таким привычным кажется снова проводить время с Филом и свободно болтать с ним о всякой ерунде.

Бен, конечно же, всегда поблизости, но порой он выдает загадочное «мне нужно лечь спать пораньше», потому что «у меня завтра столько дел», и в совокупности это означает то, что он бесцеремонно выталкивает Дэна и Фила из квартиры, чтобы он мог уснуть в гостиной, а те в свою очередь вынуждены отправляться в длительные прогулки по тихим улицам Дугласа, коротая время. (И Бен сколько угодно может говорить, что он не хочет вмешиваться, но Дэн не глуп – у Бена каникулы, то есть ему никуда не надо вставать по утрам, и даже когда парни возвращаются в квартиру спустя несколько часов, он до сих пор бодрствует и чувствует себя отлично).

Но Дэн не возражает - пропасть между ним и Филом действительно практически исчезает, а их отношения значительно улучшаются. Это сложно назвать дружбой; в конце концов, после того, что связывало их в прошлом, они не могут просто снова стать обычными друзьями, но сексуальное напряжение, возникшее на той вечеринке, на трезвую голову сошло на нет, и теперь они оба не совсем знают, как вести себя друг с другом. Они случайно соприкасаются руками во время прогулок, а несколько раз Фил кладет ладонь на спину Дэна, чтобы направить его в нужную сторону.

Это настоящее безумие, как обычное легкое касание пальцев Фила к его лопаткам посылает целый отряд мурашек по его коже. За последние три года Дэн переспал примерно с дюжиной партнеров, однако эти мимолетные моменты с Филом – самое интимное, что было в его жизни.

Тем не менее Дэн старается держать руки при себе, потому что он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что, черт возьми, между ними происходит, и ему кажется, что Фил находится в таком же неведении. Поэтому Хауэлл просто радуется жизни и наслаждается временем, которое они проводят вместе. Потерянная связь с Филом приносила ему намного больше боли, чем он думал, и теперь, когда огромный груз вины спустя три года, наконец, перестает давить ему на грудь, он чувствует странную легкость в каждом движении и каждой мысли.

Но однажды наступает утро, когда Дэн понимает, что взял интервью у всех из списка, кроме Бена и Фила.

\- Я заказал билеты на самолет на завтрашнее утро, - говорит ему Алистер, когда Дэн находит обоих своих операторов за завтраком в вестибюле отеля. – А во второй половине дня у нас встреча с руководством BBC.

\- Так быстро? – спрашивает Дэн, крадя у Алистера баночку джема для своего тоста.

\- Быстро? Мы здесь уже две недели, я большую часть времени чувствую себя семидесятилетним, - жалуется Алед. – Не все же мы тут на романтических каникулах, Хауэлл. Некоторые из нас хотят заключить контракт и на следующий год тоже.

Вот… дерьмо. Он совсем забывает, что сейчас у них в офисе пора продления договоров, и, если честно, этот короткий период времени выдается для многих сотрудников довольно волнительным и напряженным. Это первый год, однако, когда Дэн не переживает, – парень знает, что он слишком ценный работник на радио, но он понимает почему Алед и Алистер не горят желанием задерживаться здесь еще дольше.

\- Всего два интервью, - обещает им Дэн, даже не потрудившись обратить внимание на едкое замечание про «романтические каникулы». Он слышит добродушное ворчание, когда после завтрака тащит свою команду со всем оборудованием к квартире Фила.

Как Фил и обещал, брать интервью у Бена – чистое удовольствие. Оказывается, у парня большие планы на будущее, он хочет получить докторскую степень по истории в Лидсе, а затем вернуться на остров и открыть здесь университет, и Дэн уверен, что если кто-то и может такое сделать, то это определенно Бен. Фила нет дома, потому что он работает по нестандартному графику, который предполагает, что он должен появляться в новостной студии сначала в утренние часы для утреннего отчета, а потом на пару часов вечером, чтобы подготовить вечерний отчет. Дэн буквально чувствует, что просидеть весь день в квартире в ожидании ее хозяина, - это последнее чего хотят Алед и Алистер, поэтому он отпускает их обратно в отель, заверив, что и сам сможет справиться и доснять оставшийся материал.

\- По-моему, BBC забывает, что я вообще-то начинал на Ютубе, так что мне не нужны помощники, - говорит он, самоуверенно улыбаясь.

\- Ну что ж, удачного свидания… ой, я хотел сказать – удачного интервью, конечно же, - сладко-приторным голосом напевает Алистер, пока они поднимаются и собирают часть оборудования, чтобы уйти.

\- Хватит вам уже издеваться! – кричит им вслед Дэн, после чего лениво заваливается на диван рядом с Беном, чтобы скоротать время за очередным скучным шоу Джереми Кайла до возвращения Фила.

*

Так они вдвоем оказываются на незнакомой дороге. Фил выглядел непривычно уставшим, когда вернулся с работы в пять часов вечера и сказал: «Сегодня обещали шторм. Ты все еще хочешь пройтись?». Дэн только кивает, берет сумку с техникой и безмолвно следует за ним.

\- Так значит… - начинает Фил после того, как они добрых двадцать минут идут в тишине. Дорога под ногами ведет за город, и Фил, кажется, выбрал ее неспроста. – Это твоя последняя ночь здесь, верно?

\- Да, - еле слышно отвечает Дэн, потому что у него на самом деле нет особого желания говорить об этом. Какой замечательной выдалась прошедшая неделя. Мэн – это словно маленький отдельный мир, и так сложно поверить, что за его пределами существует совсем другая жизнь, которая не стоит на месте.

\- Я не думаю, что хочу давать интервью, - произносит Фил. – Можем мы просто… прогуляться?

\- Хорошо, - Дэн ни капли не возражает - он с командой собрал уже достаточное количество материала для документального фильма. К тому же он без доли сомнения готов сейчас согласиться на все, что предложил бы ему Фил.

\- Я хочу показать тебе свое любимое место на острове, - говорит Лестер, когда на их пути встречается развилка. Естественно, Фил сворачивает на узкую и скалистую тропу вместо ровной асфальтированной дороги. На улице стремительно темнеет и холодает, но Дэн ни на что не променял бы возможность следовать за Филом в сторону пустынного пляжа. Одновременно с тем, как солнце прячется за горизонтом, его замерзшие пальцы слушаются все хуже, а песка в обуви становится все больше.

\- Потрясающе… - вдруг пораженно выдыхает Дэн, когда они поднимаются на невысокий каменистый холм, разделяющий сушу с водой. Небо над ними такое темное, что Дэну не нужна ученая степень в метеорологии, чтобы почувствовать приближающийся шторм. Однако подобная пасмурная погода более чем подходит по настроению этой маленькой бухте, в которой они находятся. Дэн против воли задается вопросом: как это место выглядит в солнечные дни. Глубокое серо-синее море, ярко-зеленые луга, раскинувшиеся вокруг, сильный запах соли от морской воды, мягкие теплые лучи солнца, приятно согревающие кожу. Дэну кажется, что однажды он видел что-то похожее во сне, но он не может вспомнить обстоятельства, при которых ему это приснилось.

Чуть дальше вдоль пляжа на небольшом холме виднеется домик белого цвета. Он чем-то похож на коттедж бабушки и дедушки Фила, но в то же время имеет разительные отличия. Дикая местность, окружающая дом, делает его изолированным. И кажется, что даже когда рухнет внешний мир, исчезнут народы, закончится человеческая жизнь, этот дом и этот холм все так же будут стоять здесь, нетронутые и неприступные.

\- Ты так считаешь? Вся моя семья думает, что я сошел с ума из-за того, что уделяю этому месту столько внимания. Дом был выставлен на продажу около года назад и до сих пор никто не выразил интереса. Ну, кроме Брэндона, и то, только потому, что он занимается недвижимостью и это вроде как его работа.

\- Ты должен купить его, - выбалтывает Дэн, ни на секунду не задумываясь. – Если это сделает тебя счастливым, то ты просто обязан его приобрести. Какая разница, что думают окружающие.

Фил бросает на него удивленный взгляд.

\- Серьезно? – спрашивает он. Со стороны его вопрос кажется простым и ничего не значащим, но это не так, потому что слова, только что сказанные Дэном нынешним идут вразрез с принципами Дэна из прошлого, который придерживался совсем другого мнения и считал отличной идеей жить во лжи и скрывать свои отношения.

\- Да. – Щеки Фила краснеют от холода, и внезапно Дэна накрывает нездоровым желанием наклониться вперед и согреть их поцелуями. – Знаешь, я совершил каминг-аут… - говорит он минуту спустя. – Не то чтобы я сделал какое-то грандиозное видео-признание, заявив об этом на весь белый свет. Но все мое ближайшее окружение теперь знает, что я би.

\- Видишь, я же говорил, что рано или поздно ты сможешь, - улыбается Фил, слегка толкая Дэна плечом. Это странно, но он выглядит гордым и довольным.

И Дэн больше не может это выносить.

\- Почему ты так добр ко мне? – выпаливает он, беспомощно взмахивая руками. – Серьезно. Всю эту неделю, которую мы провели вместе, ты не пытался… - ты не пытался причинить мне боль, как когда-то причинил ее тебе я, - продолжает он про себя, однако вслух произносит совсем другое: - ты просто… ты так хорошо ко мне относишься после всего, что было.

Фил как обычно слышит намного больше, чем было сказано.

\- Да, ты обидел меня, Дэн. Но я в свою очередь тоже сделал тебе больно, я знаю, ты можешь даже не пытаться это отрицать. – Солнце садится практически полностью и в темноте Дэну плохо видно выражение лица Фила, но его голос настолько серьезен, что у Хауэлла не остается сомнений в его искренности. – Мы оба были не правы, понимаешь? Так что сейчас мы можем либо продолжать обижаться и страдать, либо простить друг друга. Я простил тебя еще давно. Поэтому, я думаю, нерешенным остается лишь один вопрос: способен ли ты простить меня?

Это гораздо больше, чем заслуживает Дэн, но прощение от Фила ему необходимо так же сильно, как потребность в еде, сне и крыше над головой.

\- Да, - моментально выдает он, не сдерживая облегченного смеха. – Да, конечно.

И естественно, так как вся жизнь Дэна это один сплошной дешевый сериал, в ту же самую секунду небо над их головами прорезается молнией, а затем на них обрушивается поток ледяного дождя. Вода течет по щекам Дэна, его волосы и одежда моментально промокают насквозь, но даже это не имеет значения, он все равно смеется и поднимает руки вверх раскрытыми ладонями, чтобы поймать несколько капель.

\- Эм, Дэн… я не имею ничего против вдохновляющих моментов под дождем… - Фил перекрикивает шум ливня и хватает Дэна за руку, чтобы привлечь его внимание. – Но твоя камера…

И святое дерьмо. Да, камера новейшей модели, принадлежащая BBC, сейчас висит на плече Дэна в тонком тряпочном чехле, и это веский повод для беспокойства. На том же самом плече еще одна сумка с…

\- О, черт, мой ноутбук! – хватается за голову Дэн, а затем срывается с места вслед за Филом, который тянет его в сторону белого дома. Фил не может перестать смеяться с тщетных попыток Дэна защитить технику, но к счастью, уже в следующее мгновение они вбегают в дом и захлопывают за собой дверь, ровно в тот момент, когда ветер на улице завывает с новой силой.

\- Тут не заперто? – спрашивает Дэн и, затаив дыхание, открывает сумку, чтобы проверить нанесенный ущерб.

\- Уровень преступности на Мэне практически на нуле. Я иногда прихожу сюда, чтобы подумать. Дверь всегда открыта, - Фил внимательно прислушивается к шуму дождя снаружи и смотрит на часы. – Думаю, мы застрянем здесь на какое-то время, пока шторм не уляжется, - извиняющимся тоном произносит Фил.

\- Ну, это ты у нас тут метеоролог, - усмехается Дэн, одновременно стягивая промокшую толстовку. В доме хоть и мало мебели – всего лишь стол и несколько хлипких стульев на кухне, а также старый диван перед камином в гостиной, однако он все равно выглядит довольно аккуратным и уютным. А еще тут вроде как есть электричество. И Фил. Так что в целом, он оказывается не в таком уж и плохом положении.

\- Погоду у моря всегда трудно предугадать, - отстраненно отвечает Фил. Он словно насильно заставляет себя не смотреть в сторону Дэна, и Дэн понимает почему – влажная футболка слишком неприлично обтягивает его тело. – В шкафу есть стопка одеял, можешь посушиться.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Дэн, стаскивая обувь и снимая футболку, пока Фил роется в шкафу. Это странно, но сейчас Дэн чувствует себя совсем не так, как в ночь вечеринки, когда он сбежал только из-за того, что Фил смотрел на него. Сегодня он не хочет убегать, особенно после того, что было произнесено ими друг другу на пляже.

Фил оборачивается и чуть не роняет одеяла, когда видит оголенного по пояс Дэна.

\- Здесь правда стало теплее, или это только мне так жарко? – выбалтывает Фил прежде, чем подумать. – Я разведу камин, - что полностью расходится с его словами, но Дэн не возражает. Фил передает ему одеяла, отходит к небольшой куче дров в стороне, которую Дэн не заметил ранее.

\- Ты и огонь? Мне уже начинать волноваться? – спрашивает Хауэлл, накидывая на плечи самое тонкое одеяло. Остальные он аккуратно разворачивает и укладывает друг на друга перед камином, чтобы сотворить что-нибудь наподобие самодельного матраса. Получается довольно высокая и мягкая стопка, и Дэну становится интересно, кому понадобилось хранить в доме такое огромное количество одеял.

\- Эй, я многому научился за три года жизни на острове! Бэн даже брал меня в поход. Дважды, - оправдывается Фил, поворачиваясь и смотря на Дэна со своего места у камина, который он не теряет надежды разжечь.

\- Ох, у нас теперь совсем не осталось ничего общего, - притворно возмущается Дэн, протягивая поднявшемуся на ноги Филу специально отложенное одеяло. На стенах пляшут тени от мягкого пламени в камине, и комната моментально наполняется теплом.

\- Скажу тебе по секрету, - заговорщическим тоном голоса начинает Фил, снимая промокшую рубашку и откидывая ее на спинку дивана сушиться. Дэн делает шаг вперед, преодолевая последнее расстояние между ними, и Фил громко сглатывает прежде, чем продолжить говорить. – Я ненавидел каждую секунду его походов.

\- Это не секрет, Фил, - произносит Дэн, и он стоит так близко к Филу, что может чувствовать тепло, исходящее от его тела.

\- Нет? – говорит Фил, его щеки краснеют, а выражение лица становится растерянным, когда он ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Дэна и моментально забывает, о чем они говорят. Он медленно протягивает руку, и нежно, так нежно, как только это возможно, убирает со лба Дэна влажную челку. – У тебя волосы вьются, - бормочет он, опуская потемневший взгляд на губы Дэна, а затем они одновременно наклоняются вперед, стремясь друг к другу, как магниты, как молодые побеги, простирающиеся к солнцу, как все неизбежные вещи в этом мире – жизнь, смерть, болезнь. Налоги. Маленькие моменты счастья.

Прежде чем их губы преодолевают последний разделяющий их миллиметр и соединяются, они замирают на секунду, дыша одним воздухом на двоих.

\- Прости, что уехал, - шепчет Дэн.

\- Прости, что отпустил тебя, - так же тихо выдыхает Фил, и они целуются, потому что нет больше ничего, что могло бы им помешать.

С того самого момента на вечеринке Дэн думал, что если когда-нибудь они и могли бы снова сойтись, то каждое прикосновение Фила в будущем разрывало бы его на части и вызывало болезненные воспоминания из разряда «что если бы», любое касание – от губ Фила, прижимающихся к его шее, и пальцев, скользящих по животу. Но теперь, когда все это происходит на самом деле, Дэн чувствует себя совершенно по-другому. Как будто все его грубые края и трещины смягчаются и наполняются светом; как будто он тонет в бурных беспощадных волнах, когда вдруг появляется рука, обхватывающая его запястье и тянущая на спасительный берег.

Губы Фила на его собственных ощущаются как что-то абсолютно новое, но в то же время внезапно знакомое, и Дэн просто, черт возьми, тает с каждой секундой все сильнее; он теряет связь с реальностью, сосредотачиваясь лишь на пальцах Фила, зарывающихся в его волосы и на том, как до сих пор их тела идеально подходят друг другу, несмотря на такой мучительный и долгий перерыв в три года.

Они целуются несколько минут, просто не в состоянии остановиться - не сходят с ума от страсти, а медленно и неторопливо наслаждаются желанной близостью. Пока Фил все же не отстраняется, чтобы сделать жадный глоток воздуха, опаляя подбородок Дэна теплом своего дыхания.

\- Хуже места нельзя и придумать… пустой дом, у меня ничего с собой нет, я даже не знаю, есть ли здесь вода, и еще меньше вероятность того, что мы откопаем тут презервативы и смазку…

Дэн чувствует себя немного легкомысленным из-за того, что не предугадал возможные последствия, но его мозг цепляется за ключевое слово в речи Фила.

\- Сумка с гигиеническими принадлежностями, - говорит он, лихорадочно копаясь в своем рюкзаке. – Это мой рабочий несессер. Никогда не знаешь, сколько времени продлятся командировки или выезды на фестивали, поэтому я всегда ношу с собой предметы первой необходимости на всякий случай…

Он с торжествующим видом достает из маленького кармашка пачку презервативов и тюбик смазки и только потом понимает, как он должен выглядеть со стороны, если подобные вещи так свободно хранятся в его сумке.

\- Я занимался сексом в течение этих трех лет, - выбалтывает он, чувствуя потребность объясниться. – Много раз.

\- Ладно, - пожимает плечами Фил. – Я тоже. Всего пару раз, но… не скажу, что это было хорошо.

\- У меня было больше пары раз, - честно признается Дэн. – Иногда даже было приятно, но в основном оно того не стоило, потому что никто из моих партнеров не был тобой.

\- Ну, теперь это буду я, - говорит Фил, невыносимо красивый и бледный в свете огня.

А затем они опускаются и теряются в ворохе одеял, и Фил так нежен и осторожен, когда неторопливо растягивает Дэна и толкается внутрь, что тот дрожит и ластится всем телом к рукам Фила, который ни на секунду не перестает что-то шептать и целовать, целовать так жарко и страстно. Дэн чувствует себя так, как будто после долгих скитаний в одиночестве, он наконец возвращается на родину и переступает порог дома, где его всегда ждут. Он думает о том, что некоторые вещи разрушаются лишь для того, чтобы спустя несколько лет быть снова собранными воедино несмотря ни на что. И лишь одна мысль «что все это значит» наполняет его голову в данный момент.

*

Дэн на короткий момент выпадает из реальности, когда просыпается. Потом приходит осознание того, что он спит на крайне неудобной поверхности, при ближайшем и более тщательном рассмотрении, которая оказывается грудой одеял, кинутых на деревянный пол. Но как это ни парадоксально, он должен признать, что еще никогда ему не было так спокойно, даже не смотря на тянущую боль в спине, отчаянное желание справить нужду и неумолимое солнце, светящее прямо в глаза.

Несколько очков к комфорту несомненно добавляет почти двухметровый Фил Лестер, прижимающийся к его боку. Должно быть громкий будильник будит и его тоже, потому что Фил медленно открывает глаза и не моргая смотрит на Дэна сонным взглядом. Он словно до сих пор не уверен, происходит ли это наяву или во сне.

\- Ты здесь, - невнятно бормочет Фил, выглядя действительно удивленным. Дэн не сомневается, что его собственные волосы сейчас мало чем отличаются от птичьего гнезда, однако то, как Фил небрежно убирает свою челку назад и едва ли заметная щетина на его подбородке, напрочь отбивает у Дэна желание подниматься с постели, но…

\- Нет-нет-нет, зачем ты встаешь… тут холодно, - ворчит Фил, когда Дэн выпутывается из вороха одеял, внезапно вспоминая, что всего через два часа, если верить умирающему айфону, у него самолет.

\- Черт, черт, черт… - шепотом бормочет Дэн. Он подбирает с пола разбросанную одежду и сумку и ускользает в ванную, съеживаясь и хмурясь по пути, поскольку он пытается натянуть все еще мокрые джинсы и растянутую влажную футболку. Сжалившись над собой, он тратит около минуты на то, чтобы ополоснуть лицо водой и тщательно почистить зубы – от ощущения, будто у него во рту кто-то умер, другим способом не избавишься.

К тому времени, как Дэн возвращается в гостиную, Фил просыпается окончательно – он сидит на одеялах и потягивается. Дэну насильно приходится отвести взгляд от его обнаженной спины, мышцы на которой сначала напрягаются, а потом расслабляются, и он знает, что если позволит себе хотя бы мельком посмотреть сейчас на Фила, то он обязательно захочет прикоснуться к нему. А если это случится, то он больше никогда и ни за что не выйдет из этого дома.

\- Ты уходишь, - говорит Фил. Это не вопрос, а скорее утверждение.

\- У меня днем встреча по работе в Лондоне, - объясняет Дэн. Его голова раскалывается от боли, и он понятия не имеет, какие теперь их связывают отношения.

\- Хорошо, - произносит Фил.

Тишина между ними затягивается на долгую мучительную минуту. Дэн внезапно осознает, что он совершенно не хочет никуда ехать, – он не хочет возвращаться к существованию без Фила. Ему даже думать страшно о том, как он вернется в свою одинокую квартиру и к пятидесятичасовым рабочим неделям теперь, когда он испробовал вкус жизни.

\- Напиши мне как-нибудь. Можешь что-нибудь твитнуть. Если захочешь, - сумбурно говорит он. – Я не хочу… не хочу, чтобы мы снова теряли связь.

\- Можем созвониться по скайпу, - усмехаясь, предлагает Фил, когда поднимается на ноги и надевает боксеры.

\- Мы с тобой прям ходячая реклама для скайпа, - улыбается Дэн, качая головой. – Я могу снова приехать, - как бы невзначай продолжает он. – Или ты мог бы навестить меня в Лондоне, если вдруг когда-нибудь захочешь.

\- Да, может быть, - с натянутой вежливостью в голосе отвечает Фил, а Дэн буквально слышит в его словах совсем другой посыл: навещать друг друга – это здорово, но не имеет никакого смысла. Можно навестить своего товарища по университету. Можно навестить бабушку на Пасху. Но вы не можете навещать своего бывшего парня, с которым не общались три года. Дэн просто не знает, что еще он может сделать в этой ситуации. Навсегда остаться на острове? Разорвать контракт с BBC? Уйти с работы и начать разводить овец на Мэне? Потратить всю свою жизнь на попытки снова вернуть прежнюю любовь Фила?

Каждый из промелькнувших в голове вариантов кажется слишком серьезным и пугающим, а Дэн всегда славился способностью сбегать от проблем вместо того, чтобы их решать. «Я остался бы, если бы ты захотел», - порывается сказать Дэн. Но вместо этого он просто уходит.

 

**(2015)**

_На стене манчестерского вокзала вырезаны инициалы._

_За торговыми автоматами вниз по переходу от Старбакса. Дэн знает это, - ведь именно он оставил их зимой 2009 года, когда они с Филом нырнули в ближайший закуток, напоследок наслаждаясь друг другом перед поездом Дэна в Ридинг, который должен был прийти совсем скоро. Спустя пятнадцать минут жадных поцелуев и горячих объятий они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу лбами и считали дни до следующих выходных, когда они снова увидятся. Те первые месяцы были самыми счастливыми, несмотря на расстояние, редкие поцелуи и постоянную тоску, отходящую на задний план во время недолгих встреч, и возвращавшуюся обратно в моменты разлуки._

_Но сейчас 2015 год, и Дэн, прячущийся за торговыми автоматами на станции Пикадилли со своим парнем, слишком отличался от Дэна нынешнего, проходящего по тому же переходу и спешащего на паром, чтобы отплыть на остров Мэн для съемок документального фильма BBC._

_Инициалы все еще там. Дэн замечает их, пока останавливается, чтобы купить содовой; буквы сильно стерлись за время, и их практически невозможно увидеть, только если не знать, что они там есть. Штукатурка немного осыпается и оставляет пыль на пальцах Дэна, когда он прикасается к стене в том самом месте. Внезапно он начинает злиться на то, что слишком отчетливо помнит младшую копию себя: такого счастливого и наивного парня, который вырезал инициалы и думал лишь о том, что этим глупым поступком способен увековечить их отношения. Верил, что он и Фил будут вместе всегда._

_Дэн копается в сумке в поисках ручки или маркера, готовый мстительно зачеркнуть вырезанные буквы, закрашивать их до тех пор, пока они окончательно не пропадут из виду, но на его глаза попадается кое-что еще. Среди множества других неразборчивых рисунков и важных коротких посланий миру, таких как «к черту полицию» и «Мэг любит Дина», кто-то написал «Там, где ты был, теперь пустота» уверенным почерком и темным маркером._

_Дэн знает эту цитату. Слова из письма Эдны Сент-Винсент Миллей, входящего в антологию поэзии и эссе, которую изучал Фил в университете. Они читали его вместе в одно ленивое утро субботы в Манчестере много лет назад._

_\- Прочитай ты, - говорит Фил. Его голова покоится на коленях Дэна, пока он листает страницы. – У тебя шикарный акцент, будет звучать еще лучше._

_\- Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал его мне, - не соглашается Дэн, смотря на Фила умоляющим взглядом до тех пор, пока тот не уступает._

_И даже сейчас, годы спустя, он все еще может слышать голос Фила, звучащий сначала застенчиво, а потом все более уверенно по мере прочтения. Дэн помнит, как они тогда долго и лениво целовались всю ночь, а потом уснули в два часа дня только потому, что могли себе это позволить. И хотя за эти шесть лет ему нигде и ни разу не встречались данные строчки, он все равно помнит фразу целиком:_

_«Там, где ты был, теперь пустота, которая днями следует за мной по пятам и накрывает с головой по ночам. Я так сильно по тебе скучаю»._

_Дэн скользит взглядом по написанным на стене словам еще раз, а затем убирает маркер. Его ждет паром, в конце концов._

_На стене манчестерского вокзала за торговыми автоматами вниз по переходу от Старбакса вырезаны инициалы. Дэн оставляет их на месте._

 

**(2015)**

Сразу после приземления Дэн спешит в офис, где у него запланированы переговоры с руководством по поводу продления сотрудничества и отснятого материала. Этот день уже не может быть хуже, когда ему приходит уведомление в Твиттере.

Дэн не раз становился источником переполоха в Твиттере, это происходило на протяжении многих и многих лет, и каждый такой момент, как обычно, был глупее предыдущего (взять хотя бы тот случай, когда он ел мандарин на концерте One Direction, был внезапно пойман в кадр и моментально стал мемом). Но сейчас он оказывается в центре внимания такого явления, как TwitterStorm, а с таким он раньше никогда не сталкивался.

И в тот самый момент, когда он осторожно просматривает свои уведомления и осознает, что происходит, его живот болезненно скручивается, потому что их с Филом застукали.

Твит отправлен с новостной студии острова Мэн.

Дэн понимает, почему они выложили эту фотографию. Совсем маленькая студия, чей аккаунт в Твиттере насчитывает не больше тысячи фолловеров; они, скорее всего, даже не догадываются о роли Дэна в жизни Фила и значении их запечатленной на камеру встречи. Кто бы ни управлял учетной записью студии, он наверняка опубликовал этот твит в качестве небольшой рекламы, который, быть может, набрал бы около десяти лайков и несколько пар ретвитов. Но хэштег «ГдеДэнИФил» мгновенно попадает в популярное, и твит на данный момент имеет больше десяти тысяч ретвитов.

На первый взгляд фотография кажется совершенно безобидной: она сделана в тот день, когда Дэн посещал студию, чтобы взять интервью у местных ведущих; на переднем плане Фил, который стоит ровно по центру кадра и как обычно рассказывает о погоде. Подпись в твите тоже выглядит невинно: «Нашего ведущего прогноза погоды Фила Лестера сегодня навестил его старый друг!». И единственный компрометирующий момент на фото, это Дэн, устроившийся в углу и смотрящий на Фила из своего убежища со слишком очевидной влюбленной улыбкой на лице.

Дэн может только гадать, как был раскопан этот твит и выведен в свет. Вероятно, чья-то тетя или бабушка, живущая на острове, увидела его и послала кому-то, кто был их фанатом, со словами: «Эй, внучок, это не те два парня, по которым ты когда-то сходил с ума?», и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы ситуация вышла из-под контроля.

Фанаты буквально впадают в состояние массовой истерии, а Дэн вдруг понимает, что ему плевать. Фил важен для него, и он больше этого не стыдится. Ему просто жаль, что все произошло так внезапно, ведь Фил никогда не выказывал желания снова оказаться в центре внимания. Но хотел он этого или нет, это все равно случилось.

Дэн не знает, должен ли он что-нибудь твитнуть, чтобы успокоить царящий вокруг их имен хаос, но пока он раздумывает, Джон вызывает его на переговоры, и все, что ему остается делать, это отключить звук на телефоне и направиться за своим менеджером в конференц-зал.

*

Естественно, Дэн раскладывает все по полочкам и понимает, чего хочет, именно тогда, когда сидит перед советом директоров BBC.

Переговоры о заключении новых и продлении старых контрактов в самом разгаре, он окружен должностными лицами и финансовыми представителями, беседующими с ним, и старательно игнорирует Джона, который незаметно пинает его стул в попытке привлечь внимание.

Дэн действительно очень легко принимает окончательное решение. Ему достаточно лишь подумать о том, как сегодня вечером он вернется в свою квартиру и залезет в пустую холодную постель. А дальше в его голове всплывает только один вопрос: какого черта он делает здесь, в Лондоне, на этой встрече, когда он мог бы быть сейчас на Мэне с Филом.

\- Это так глупо, - говорит он.

И в то же мгновение понимает, что абсолютно все присутствующие за столом смотрят на него, а сидящий напротив Джон и вовсе прожигает убийственным взглядом.

\- То есть… я не про работу, конечно. И не про вас. Я про себя. Это я глупый, - пытается вывернуться он, пока Джон с обреченным видом прячет лицо в ладонях и наверняка подумывает о том, как вышвырнуть Дэна в ближайшее окно. – Я не хочу вести радиошоу в следующем году, - уже не в силах остановиться продолжает он, ловя на себе пару удивленных взглядов. – Я собираюсь вернуться на Ютуб. Кое-что случилось в моей жизни, и мне нужно время, чтобы все обдумать. Мне очень жаль, если я подвел вас. Спасибо за внимание. Прошу меня простить.

Затем он поднимается и выходит из конференц-зала, ни разу не оглядываясь. Джон перехватывает его, когда Дэн стоит уже в холле в ожидании лифта.

\- Что это, черт возьми, такое было? – спрашивает менеджер с багряным лицом.

\- Спасибо, что помогал мне все эти годы, Джон, - вежливо отвечает Дэн. – Я не знаю, понадобится ли мне еще твоя помощь в дальнейшем. Я сейчас вообще ничего не знаю.

\- Куда ты идешь? – кричит ему вслед Джон, поскольку Дэн разворачивается и направляется в сторону дверей.

"На остров Мэн", - хочет сказать он, но вместо этого говорит совсем другое.

\- Воспользуюсь лестницей. Лифт сегодня слишком медленный, тебе так не кажется?

*

Всего несколько часов спустя, сходя с ума от волнения, Дэн возвращается на паром, отправляющийся на Мэн.

Но потом он вдруг получает первый за три года твит от Фила, о чем ему незамедлительно дает знать пришедшее уведомление, и чувствует себя так, словно его благословляет сама Вселенная и все существующие боги за то, что хотя бы на этот раз он все делает правильно.

Похоже Фил берет на себя обязанность вмешаться и утихомирить безумие, творящееся на данный момент в Твиттере и на Тамблере, но, если честно, он только усугубляет ситуацию, объявившись вот так неожиданно после трех лет мертвой тишины. Дэн проматывает бесконечный поток «О мой бог это лучший день в моей жизни!!!!!!!!» в своих оповещениях прежде, чем наконец набраться храбрости и прочитать то, что написал ему Фил.

AmazingPhil:  
@danisnotonfire ПИНОФ4 скоро?

И это настолько удивительно прекрасно, что несколько секунд Дэн просто не дышит. Стоя на пароме, качающемся на волнах, и оглядываясь на материк, который становится все меньше и меньше, Дэн думает о том, что Фил точно знал, что написать. Он вспоминает, с каким состраданием и добротой смотрел на него ПиДжей, когда он впервые после расставания спросил у него про Фила. Он вспоминает, как Луиз сказала ему, что некоторые вещи стоят того, чтобы попытаться их исправить, каким бы пугающим это не казалось поначалу.

И он думает, что есть что-то судьбоносное в том, что он оставил свою работу и сломя голову бросился на остров. Ведь в конце концов это именно он уехал тогда. А теперь он возвращается. И это так правильно.

Дэн делает глубокий вдох.

А затем отвечает на твит.

danisnotonfire:  
@AmazingPhil уже на подходе.

*

Дэн собирается сразу же направиться к квартире Фила, что было бы логично, ведь он там живет. Но что-то останавливает его в последнюю секунду, пока он сходит с парома.

Его ноги точно помнят, куда идти: все-таки практически всю последнюю неделю он слонялся по этим улицам, пытаясь наладить контакт с Филом, который был твёрд как камень. Но возможно, Фил всегда знал. Возможно, Фил просто ждал его все это время.

*

\- Ты быстро, - говорит Фил, закусывая губы в усмешке, когда Дэн преодолевает каменистый холм и оказывается на тропе, ведущей к белому дому. Фил поднимается, отряхивает джинсы от песка и оставляет закладку в книге, которую до этого читал. Солнце начинает клониться к горизонту, и Дэн не может поверить тому, как изменилась его жизнь между сегодняшними восходом и закатом.

\- Да, я… я уже был в пути, когда получил твой твит. Я думаю… в общем, ну, я ушел с работы? – объясняет Дэн, его голос дрожит и слабеет, поскольку он только сейчас начинает осознавать происходящее.

\- Я встретился с Брэндоном после того, как ты уехал, - произносит Фил, прислоняясь к дверному косяку. - Я купил этот дом, - на его лице сияет улыбка, когда он кивает на пустое место, где еще вчера висела табличка «продается».

\- Это здорово, - отвечает Дэн, подходя ближе и набирая полные легкие воздуха, потому что никогда еще в его запасе не было столько нужных слов и никогда раньше ему не было одновременно так тяжело и так легко их говорить.

\- Я хочу попробовать снова, - еще один глубокий вдох, подобный беспокойным волнам, и выдох. – Я не должен был уезжать в тот раз, и я не должен был уезжать сегодня утром. Я устал напрасно тратить время и постоянно портить все между нами, Фил, я так устал. И я пойму тебя, если ты не захочешь, чтобы я возвращался в твою жизнь, но я буду ждать на случай, если ты вдруг передумаешь. Серьезно, я попрошу Брэндона найти мне здесь квартиру; я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется, и…

\- Дэн, - прерывает его Фил прежде, чем тот успеет наговорить еще больше бессвязных глупостей. – Дэн, для чего, как ты думаешь, я купил этот дом? Это наш новый старт.

И его слова звучат так правильно, словно они могут просто взять и в одночасье забыть причиненную друг другу боль; вернуться туда, где они закончили, и продолжить идти дальше, но уже вместе. Две жизни, снова объединенные в одну, что кажется таким же естественным, как приливы в лунную ночь.

\- Правда? – еле слышным шепотом спрашивает Хауэлл.

\- Этот дом для нас, Дэн. Он всегда предназначался для нас двоих, а не для меня одного, - у слов Фила есть отголосок прошлого, настоящего и будущего, а Дэн на мгновение проваливается в воспоминания: ему снова девятнадцать лет, и Фил говорит ему о том, как мечтает в один прекрасный день приобрести для них уютный домик на берегу моря. И Дэн не соврет, если скажет, что даже в самых отчаянных фантазиях не смел представить, что когда-нибудь мечта Фила сбудется. Однако сейчас они здесь, и, возможно, еще не все потеряно, в конце концов у них в запасе есть целая жизнь, чтобы построить свой собственный мир на двоих.

Момент полностью разрушен, когда откуда-то сверху на них падает что-то черное. Фил по инерции хватает Дэна за плечи и рывком тянет на себя, чтобы ему на голову не свалился… еще один кусок черепицы с крыши.

\- Эм… сейчас подходящее время упомянуть, что дом нуждается в небольшом ремонте? Думаю, не помешает заменить желоба. И черепицу, она периодически сыпется, - произносит извиняющимся тоном голоса Фил. – Я чуть без головы не остался, когда читал здесь днем. Думаю, нас ждут веселые приключения.

\- Боже, - стонет Дэн, провожая недоверчивым взглядом очередной кусок черепицы, сорвавшийся с крыши от порыва ветра. – Да, слово «приключение» лучше всего подходит в нашем случае, - фыркает он, но все равно улыбается как полный идиот, когда Фил протягивает руку и шутливо тычет пальцем в его ямочку на щеке. – Ладно, теперь, когда мы со всем разобрались, мы можем уже наконец поцеловаться?

А потом он чуть ли не плачет от смеха, когда Фил пытается подхватить его на руки и перенести через порог дома, потому что «Так положено, Дэн!» и почти роняет его на пол.

Но позже той же ночью, выкрикивая под Филом его имя и подаваясь навстречу его нежным ласкам, он плачет уже по-настоящему, потому что на этот раз ему не нужно никуда уходить. Снаружи воет ветер, и наутро, скорее всего, дорожка к их дому будет усыпана обвалившейся черепицей, но это не страшно, ведь они смогут все убрать и исправить. Вместе.

 

**(2016)**

Звонят с BBC.

Дэн все еще работает там, – он проводит одно радиошоу в месяц (Интернет-Тэйковер по понедельникам), но помимо этого по-прежнему числится в штате как журналист. У него есть несколько проектов на ближайшие месяцы: пару премий и новый документальный фильм. И Дэн, конечно, счастлив, что руководство пошло ему навстречу и выразило готовность сотрудничать с ним несмотря на переезд, но, черт возьми, обязательно звонить так рано?

\- Ммм, - стонет сонный Фил, когда Дэн выворачивается из его объятий, чтобы дотянуться до телефона. Это Джон, так что Дэн сразу открывает голосовую почту, уверенный, что его менеджер оставил ему уже как минимум пять сообщений.

Он хочет, чтобы Хауэлл к обеду отправил ему предварительный список музыки, которая будет играть на следующем радиошоу. И к которому Дэн еще даже не приступал. Справедливости ради надо отметить, что как бы весело и интересно ему не было на радио, но Интернет-Тэйковер на данный момент не является его главным приоритетом.

Сейчас он и Фил просто пытаются как бы невзначай вернуться на Ютуб, прощупать почву, узнать есть ли у них еще там поклонники (они, конечно же, есть) и понять, по-прежнему ли для них Ютуб это то, что они так любили в прошлом (это оказывается действительно так, потому что Дэн не помнит, чтобы хоть одно другое занятие приносило ему столько удовольствия). Но Фил как-то раз обмолвился, что он всегда открыт для новых предложений и не против попробовать себя в радио-индустрии, что, возможно, через несколько лет они могли бы вместе переехать в Лондон и все-таки создать общее радиошоу, к чему так отчаянно стремился Дэн в 2012 году.

\- Тебе никогда не казалось, что мы делаем все наоборот? – несколько месяцев назад спрашивает Дэн у Фила, когда они сидят на пляже под ночным небом. – Сейчас, пока мы молоды, мы живем здесь, на острове как пенсионеры, в спокойствии и уединении. Но к тридцати годам или позже мечтаем перебраться в Лондон. Это немного странно, разве нет?

\- Возможно, - отстраненно отвечает Фил, не отрываясь глядя на выступ в скале, который секундой позже скрывается за обрушившимися на него волнами. – Но наши отношения никогда и не были обычными. Так что зачем нам менять что-то сейчас?

У них есть планы, много планов. Они задумываются о сюжетах совместных видео и игровом канале, возможно даже о книге и туре. Когда-нибудь в будущем. Фил хочет жить в Лондоне, как только привыкнет к городу, и Дэн уверен, что однажды все так и будет. Но на данный момент они имеют нечто более важное. Это тихие утра́ в постели, проходящие за повторным неторопливым изучением тел друг друга. Спокойные вечера с прогулками по пляжу под звездным небом и переплетенными пальцами. Суматошные дни, занятые ремонтом дома и съемками видео. И естественно, воскресные обеды с Беном и остальными членами семьи Фила.

\- Зачем ты встал? – хнычет Фил.

\- Джон хочет, чтобы я отправил ему план следующего радиошоу, - пожимает плечами Дэн, свесив ноги с кровати.

\- Но оно будет только через неделю. Скажи ему, чтобы он оставил тебя в покое и дал поспать.

\- Ты такой раздражительный по утрам, - смеется Дэн, приподнимая одну бровь. – И почему я вообще должен слушать тебя, а не Джона?

\- Потому что я могу сделать тебе утренний минет, а Джон – нет? – что является справедливым и очень веским аргументом.

\- Ты ужасен, - улыбается Дэн, однако все же заваливается обратно в постель, позволяя Филу отобрать у него телефон и откинуть его в груду одежды, разбросанной на полу. – Когда я в следующий раз встречу Джона, обязательно передам ему, как высоко ты его ценишь, - шутит Дэн прежде, чем губы Фила заставляют его замолчать.

\- Останься, - шепчет Фил, не разрывая поцелуя. И Дэн остается.


End file.
